The Bad Brother
by Braxtonboyzz123
Summary: Kyle's twin brother Mason is let out of prison after 10 years Kyle never mentioned him to the others because he's holding a secret that's he's been too scared of what Mason will do if he does. His brother was always known as the cool one as the popular one, will the boys back Kyle or his evil twin.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle is at the restaurant, it's his 25th birthday today and it is also the tenth without his brother. He never mentioned to the boys that he had a brother in fact he lied and said he didn't have one. He had always been scared of his brother, he had got more height, a bigger build and he knew it and he used it against Kyle all the time when they were kids. He is currently in prison for armed robbery and Kyle hasn't visited him once, not like his brother would want him there anyway.

Brax walks up to his brother who looks lost and chuckles.

"You're not that old." He laughs reaching over and slapping Kyle on the arm.

"Yea... just hard without mum you know." Kyle sighs quickly lying to cover himself if fact it wasn't a lie. He did miss his mum every birthday since he was 13 when she died. He always found it hard to make it through the day.

"I get that mate, let's go yeah. Birthday dinner." Brax smirks pulling Kyle close and pulling him out of the restaurant.

"Cheers Brax." Kyle grins accepting Brax ruffling his hair.

"Heath, it's your brothers birthday, can you please wear a nice shirt." Bianca moans. They hadn't really celebrated Kyle's birthday much, there was always something happening.

"Kyle's a guy okay, even though he can be a bit of a girl, He's a dude and dudes don't worry about messy shirts." Heath chuckles, swallowing a bit of his beer.

"Wife's do." Bianca hisses at her husband, she wanted him to change his shirt and she was determined that she would make him.

Heath just shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want to change.

"Heath, Nice shirt now!" Bianca yells. She is getting extremely angry now, all she wants is him to put a nicer shirt on.

"Just put a nicer shirt on Heath." Casey moans he was getting sick of Bianca's yelling and he just wanted it to stop. All he wanted was for Heath to put a nicer shirt on and for Bianca to shut up. Denny came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. The brothers bickering was the last thing that Kyle needed on his birthday, especially since it is his first birthday without Phoebe, who had moved to back to Melbourne for her music career ten months earlier. Leaving Kyle devastated, luckily Kyle's brothers helped him rebuild and help him realise that there was a life without Phoebe. They helped him to see that even though he loved her so much, he could live without her.

"Like you can talk, your shirt is all wrinkly." Heath barks at his brother being extremely stubborn and not wanting to get changed. Denny rolled her eyes, she knew that this bickering wasn't going to stop.

"Casey looks fine, now, please... Heath just put on a nicer shirt." Bianca begs again hoping a nicer voice would help the situation at all.

Heath rolls his eyes and holds his hands up. "Okay, okay you win I'll dress up nice for Kylie's birthday dinner. But only because I don't want him to think he's too dressed up for the occasion." Heath grins happy that he can still mock his little brother even if he does have to get changed.

Kyle and Brax walk in the house soon after and both have a quick shower and get changed, Kyle's shower was slightly longer. He hadn't stopped thinking about his brother since he left the restaurant. Mason was a big bully and had always made his life hell, picking on him at home and at school and always showing off that he was the older one, even if it was only by 10 minutes. Kyle rests his head against the shower wall knowing that one day his brother would find him and their other family. He just hoped that if Mason did arrive, his brothers wouldn't like him better, because growing up everyone did. Kyle was Mason's loser, emo younger twin brother and Kyle just hoped that things would be different if they ever met again now that they were all grown up.

"Oi, you trying to drain a dam... It's 7:00 and we are booked for 7:30 so get you butt out of the shower and get changed. I don't care if it's your birthday... I'm hungry and I'm not being late just because you shower like a teenage girl." Heath yells through the door.

"Hey, dad! That's so unfair." Darcy moans, protesting with her father. Kyle chuckled to himself with all the father-daughter banter.

Kyle quickly got out and dried himself, he stared at himself in the mirror, he had never been ashamed of his body before but it was just something about staring at it at the moment that made him look too small, maybe it was the whole Mason thing running through his head again... " Weird." Kyle murmurs. His birthdays weren't usually like this, maybe it was the twin telepathy thing. Kyle chuckled at the thought, When he and Mason were really young they used to joke about it all the time. Back when they were best friends, back when Mason used to protect him not harm him himself.

 _Flashback_

 _"Masie." A four-year-old Kyle yells as three kids surround him. He was scared and he needed his big brother, Mason could take on all these kids. He was big much bigger than Kyle and Kyle guessed that he got that from their dad whereas Kyle was more like their mum._

 _"Masie." They mock, all laughing at Kyle. "Does baby need his big bro." One chuckles, shoving Kyle to the ground._

 _"OI! back off," Mason yells walking up to his brother and the bullies and pulling his brother to his feet._

 _"Never go near him again," Mason warns. He as his little twin brother walk back inside to play with trains instead._

 _"Masie, you'll always be my best friend won't you?" Kyle asks looking up at his older twin brother._

 _"Of course Kylie." Mason grins hugging his brother. "I'll always be there for you."_

 _It was always Masie and Kylie against the world, only until it wasn't._

 _End of Flashback_

"Hurry up Kylie!" Heath yells, Kyle chuckles to himself, Heath worrying about his gut, nothing ever changed in this family. He got changed and had one last look in the mirror, he didn't know why his body was suddenly something he was anxious about. He turned away and walked out of the bathroom, ready for his birthday dinner.

"About time." Heath moans, Kyle softly chuckles to himself, Heath reminded him of a cute version of Mason, the winding up without the actual intent to offend. Mason always called him things like a Pretty boy, Kylie, Small fry, Junior... Most things that Heath called him only when Mason said it, it actually hurt because he meant it. He used all those names against Kyle, he wanted to hurt him, Heath just wanted to tease him in a big brother way. Heath made his way to his car with Bianca and Darcy but had to wait because only Brax knew where the restaurant was. In Brax car was him and Ricky in the front and Casey, Denny soon to be Kyle in the back.

"KYLIEEEEEE! I" M HUNGRYYYYY!" Heath yells, from the car, shaking his head in laughter he races off to the car and slides in next to Denny. he nudges her and grins, she reaches up and ruffles his hair. Since Phoebe left, Kyle and Denny had become best friends, Denny being there for Kyle who had lost his girlfriend and Kyle being there for Denny who had lost her best friend.

Brax starts up the car and the Braxton's finally make their way out for dinner.

"Oi, Bro hands off my girl." Casey laughs reaching over Denny and shoving Kyle.

"Nervous she's gonna jump at the hotter Braxton?' Kyle asks chuckling pulling Denny closer by her shoulder, in a friendly way, kissing her on the cheek and smirking at his brother.

Casey knows that Kyle and Denny were just best friends, they had both been there for each other when they needed someone. When Phoebe left they had both lost someone. They had to help each other through it. They had grown a bond with each other and Casey knew it was never going to be nothing more than a friendship.

"You okay Ky?" Denny asks resting her head on his shoulder. She was really worried about him, He loved Phoebe so much and it being his birthday and her not being here, it would hurt.

"Yea, you know... Phebs texted me this morning, said happy birthday and all, said that she missed me and said that she got a gig tonight." Kyle sighs lightly. "She misses you too" Kyle whispers pulling Denny close by her shoulder.

"Yea, I miss her too... But I've got you now." Denny grins slapping Kyle's face lightly.

She pulls away from Kyle and snuggles into Casey instead.

"Yea I think he was getting a bit jealous," Kyle smirks, raising his eyebrows at Casey in a cheeky way.

"Shut up Kylie." Casey laughs, he was so happy that he and Kyle had grown closer, He and Kyle had not gotten on for a long time and they were both glad that now they were mates and able to joke with on another, they often said that the younger brothers should stick together and team up against the older brothers, especially Heath. Heath could beat them both one on one quite easily, but when they fought together, they usually won.

After another 20 minutes of the three of them making around in the back seat, Kyle, Casey and Deny see that the are finally there.

"All right kids file out." Brax chuckles as he stops the car outside an Italian restaurant. Kyle had chosen it and his brothers had given him grief all day saying that he's surrounded by pizza and pasta all day and now he wants to go to a restaurant filled with it.

"Weirdo." Casey laughs, reaching over and slapping Kyle on the back of the head, he loved winding Kyle up because unlike Heath or Brax he wouldn't hit him for it.

They all sit down at the table, Brax and Ricky are sitting next to each other and looking at the menu, Heath is next to Ricky and Bianca is on the other side of him and he and Bianca are softly arguing over Heath constant teasing of his brother. Darcy is next to Bianca on her phone and texting her friend and giggling. As for Kyle, Casey and Denny, they are whispering to each other all about how Casey and Kyle are going to binge o x-box when they get home and who is going to win. Denny literally in the middle of the boy's argument.

"Alright, you lot... You know the Birthday rules. 1) No one can boss Kyle around 2) No one can tease him 3) Kyle picks who buys the first round 4) That person can not get angry or get their revenge at any time." Brax laughs knowing full well that Heath was the reason these rules were made, especially for Kyle's birthday, Heath constantly teased Kyle.

"Go on then Heath," Kyle smirks up at his older brother. His birthday was the one day he got payback on Heath without Heath retaliation.

Heath loudly huffs and makes his way to the bar, leaving the rest of the family smirking at him.

The man walked out of the prison. Although it was hardly a prison to him, he ran it. No one messed with him they were all too scared. Taking a deep breath of freedom he snarled evilly and made his way to the awaiting car...It had been ten years, ever since he was 15. He had been locked away for most of his childhood, He had missed out on years of education, which he didn't really care about, he didn't need brains when he had fists. But like prison he ran school even as a younger one, he was known as a terrifying kid, it had also a long time without any beer and drugs which he had gotten into when he hung out with the much older kids and lastly it had been an especially long time without his little brother.

'Where to Mason?' The guy asks.

"I'm going to visit my baby bro, come into his life and ruin it all over again. Just like I did when we were younger. He's going to wish I was an only child." Mason smirks.

"Right, and where can we find this brother of yours." The guy asks wondering how Mason is planning to find a long lost brother of 10 years.

"Kylie always wanted to meet Dad, and unlike that loser, dad actually kept in touch with me." Mason starts "We're going to Summer Bay. I wanna wish my baby bro a Happy Birthday." He smirks evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy Birthday to Kyle… Happy birthday to you." Everyone sings and Kyle blushes he hates being the centre of attention, ever since he was a kid.

"Cheers guys but you could have done that at home." Kyle smiles nervously. Being the centre of attention always made him jumpy and jittery.

"Ohhhh the poor babies blushing." Heath smirks, reaching over the table and slapping Kyle's arm.

"Shut up Heath." Kyle shakes his head.

"Ohhh he is, he must hate being the centre of attention." Casey laughs reaching over and punching Kyle.

"His cheeks look like they are on fire." Heath chuckles.

Kyle shuffles uncomfortably he wishes that he was better in public, he just wasn't.

"Oi shut up the both of you it's Kyle's birthday so just leave the jokes aside for one day." Brax moans.

"Geez calm down Brax, I didn't mean to hurt the babies feelings." Heath shrugs and grins up at his little brother.

Kyle swallowed softly, usually these comments from Heath didn't hurt him but just today with the thought of his brother racing through his head, it hurt. Mason always called him names, the worst thing, Danny encouraged it. He loved Mason and thought that  
Kyle was a waste of space.

 _Flashback_

 __

 _"Hey BABY brother." 9 year old Mason smirks as Kyle walks into their room._

 __

 _"Ten minutes Mason." Kyle mumbles, he was hardly a baby brother and he hated being called it._

 __

 _"Ohhh but you are a wittle baby." Levi, Masons best mate smirks._

 __

 _Kyle just rolled his eyes, Levi was a jerk who helped Mason bully him._

 __

 _Kyle puts his bag on his bed, Mason snatches it and grabs Kyle's report. Kyle reaches for it but Levi grabs him and drags him back._

 __

 _"Come on Mason!" Kyle yells._

 __

 _"A wonderful student, great potential, such a little sweetheart." Mason reads. "Can you be more pathetic." Mason moans._

 __

 _"Little kiss up aye." Levi laughs as he puts Kyle in a headlock._

 __

 _"Kiss up, Nerd, loser." Mason chants, he loves teasing his little brother, he had gotten the big genes from their dad but Kyle was slimmer, like their mum._

 __

 _"You're just jealous, one day I'll be in charge of a business and you'll be cleaning the toilets." Kyle hisses as he tries to get out of Levi's grasp._

 __

 _"Oh in that case I better practice, lift him." Mason smirks. Kyle now knew exactly where this was going._

 __

 _"No! Please I'm sorry." Kyle begs, as he wriggles trying to get away but it's no use Mason opens the door and Kyle is dragged in to the bathroom._

 __

 _"I'LL TELL MUM!" Kyle threatens, he didn't want a swirlie, he hated them and Mason usually sat of him, he saw stars the last time it happened._

 __

 _"I don't care, I'm already grounded but just for that threat, I'll make it worse. Mummy's little angel." Mason growls shoving Kyle's head down the toilet._

 __

 _Kyle screamed as Mason sat on him, he tried his best to calm down but it wasn't easy, after ten seconds Mason finally gets up and Kyle coughs up a mixture of water and vomit back into the toilet._

 __

 _"And Mr Perfect spews in the toilet, mummy's little angel." Mason huffs over Kyle, suddenly the door opens revealing Kyle's parents. Both of them._

 __

 _"Mason!" Their mum Lisa growls as Kyle runs up to her and hugs her, he was glad she was home but less glad about their dad, he had never loved him. Mason was his favourite._

 __

 _"What? Boys will be boys." Danny shrugs. "Right sport." He grins at Mason, he always wanted Kyle toughened up._

 __

 _"No Masons too rough with him, Kyle's not as big as him." Lisa points out growling. She put Kyle behind her and protects him._

 __

 _"Well that's his own fault, I've seen the size of his meals and he doesn't even play a sport." Danny growls._

 __

 _"Yea he's to focussed on school the nerd." Mason chuckles and high fives Levi. Danny gestures towards his eldest son. "See now this is a real son. Fights, and doesn't spend his days with his head in a book." Danny hisses._

 __

 _"You know Danny some parents are proud of their sons no matter how different they are to the persons perspective of a perfect son." Lisa hisses as she hugs Kyle tighter._

 __

 _"One difference…. he's not my son, and he won't be until he proves to me that he has the right to be." Danny hisses._

 __

 _Mason smirks in the background at Kyle and punches his right fist into an open palm, Kyle knew he was going to be hit later._

 __

 _"We got our reports!" Kyle blurts, he had to get Mason in more trouble so that he could get some revenge, which wasn't easy when his twin was about double his size._

 __

 _"Ohhh that's lovely Hun, go and get yours yeah." Lisa smiles kissing Kyle's cheek. Kyle races off and gets his, Lisa nods her head at Mason. "You too." She smiles, she knew that her older son was a bully but he was still her son and she adores him._

 __

 _Mason follows Kyle to their room, Levi's not far behind._

 __

 _"Dead meat." Levi hisses in Kyle's ear._

 __

 _Both the boys grab their reports and take them to their mother, Danny grabs Kyle's._

 __

 _"You failed gym!" He yells, disappointed in his son that he had failed the only subject he actually wanted him to pass._

 __

 _"I try dad, I really do." Kyle frowns as he fights back the tears from fear at his dad yelling at him._

 __

 _"Well your other son failed all his subjects." Lisa points out, handing Danny Masons report and grabbing Kyle's._

 __

 _"Except Gym, because he's a real man." Danny laughs opening the report to the gym page._

 __

 _"Well Kyle got amazing complements from his teachers, they think that he'll really succeed in life." Lisa points out._

 __

 _"Well he's a nerd." Danny laughs, Mason chuckles behind him. He and Levi high five each other and Kyle looks at his feet._

 __

 _"You should be proud of him, Kyle excels and he has always tried his best." Lisa growls._

 __

 _"Which makes him even more of a loser." Mason chuckles, he shakes his head and laughs at his younger brother. He loved it when his dad came, when he did there was another person to make Kyle feel miserable about himself._

 __

 _"LEVI! Go home! Mason room NOW!" Lisa yells as she wraps her arms around Kyle._

 __

 _"Just because he spoke the truth about your poor little darling doesn't mean you get to send my son away." Danny hisses._

 __

 _"Kyle's your son too." Lisa snaps, she was sick of Danny and his hatred towards Kyle just for not being the type of son that he wanted._

 __

 _"He never will be, you hear me squirt. Stop trying because I'll never love you." Danny hisses._

 __

 _End of Flashback_

"Kyle! You okay?" Denny asks shaking Kyle he had zoned out.

"Yea, yea I'm good…. it's just, It's just hard. I miss her… I miss my Mum." Kyle mumbles the thoughts of his brother had also brought up the thoughts of his mum. It hurt…. His mum was his life. She was always there for him as a kid. She  
protected him so many times not only from his brother and dad but from himself as well, after she died he went downhill and he had started his emo stage of his life which only brought on more teasing and took him to a dark place.

"Why suddenly think about her?" Heath asks curious to know why after all these years Kyle found it time to mention that he missed his mum.

"Heath!" Bianca snarls, appalled at her husbands behaviour, did he really have to ask Kyle that.

"It gets harder each year, it has been 12 years 7 months and 26 days or 4621 days. I count every day as it goes. I have a book at home with a tally." Kyle mumbles.

"What was she like?" Casey asks when no one else knows what to say.

"She was loving, so caring… she looked after me so much, through so much." Kyle sighs, not wanting to mention the full story for obvious reasons.

"Kyle I'm so sorry, it must be hard." Denny sighs, kissing Kyle's cheek lightly.

"You learn to get past it, it's hard but possible." Kyle mumbles taking a sip of his beer.

* * *

Mason pulled up to Summer Bay and turned to his friend.

"I haven't seen my brother for years, since we were 15, ten years…. A decade, not exactly but nearly. Kylie's my little brother. He's small and weak, he looks like but he's slimmer. If you see him tell me and I'll deal with him." Mason  
instructs.

"What about those brothers?" The friend asks. He had heard that the three Braxton boys weren't the type of guys that people wanted to mess with, especially the two older ones.

"I'm not afraid of anyone Duke, there's no way that they're going to be a problem." Mason smirks.

"What are you planning to do?" Duke asks, he understood that Mason didn't like his brother but what exactly was he planning to do.

"I'm going to have some fun." Mason smirks as he pulls up to a motel. "What can I say I've missed him." 


	3. Chapter 3

The night had finished for the Braxton's, Heath, Bianca, Brax, Ricky and Darcy had gone to bed. Darcy slept on Heath and Bianca's couch. That left Kyle, Casey and Denny.

"Just cause it's your birthday big bro. Don't expect me to go easy on you." Casey smirks shoving Kyle slightly. He actually now loved the fact that Kyle was in their family. At first he hated it, mainly because he hated Kyle but now that everything  
had calmed down Kyle had become his best friend. His mate who he could fall on for anything. Kyle felt exactly the same way with Casey, he was always going to be there for Casey and he knew that Casey was always going to be there for him.

"Oh yeah, bring it on little bro." Kyle smirks, he holds his arms open and gives Casey a cheeky little smirk.

"I could beat you with my eyes closed." Casey laughs, he loved these fights with Kyle they both came up with the stupidest things.

Denny rolls he eyes, these fight went on forever and they both came up with the stupidest things.

"I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back and my eyes closed." Kyle smirks at Casey saying only one hand so the argument can go on for longer.

Denny lies on the couch sighing, knowing that this argument wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"I can beat you with no hands and my eyes closed." Casey laughs as he waits in anticipation to what Kyle will come up with it. They both had a cheeky side and they often laughed their heads off with some of the replies.

Denny starts playing candy crush on her phone. As much as she loved both Kyle and Casey. They were so annoying!

"I can beat you with no hands, my eyes closed and with Heath sitting on me." Kyle laughs, Casey laughs at that too, if he had been told a year ago that Kyle was going to be his best mate he wouldn't have believed anyone. Not even Denny  
but somehow it just happened, and Casey and Kyle were both glad about that.

Denny concentrates hard on her phone now not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the two boys.

"I'll beat you with no hands, my eyes closed and with Heath and Brax sitting on me Casey smirks. It was getting harder to one up each other. Casey smiles at the fact that he thinks he has won this easy.

Denny slams her phone down on the couch after loosing the level, she pushed herself off the couch and hoped that the boys play fight would end soon.

" I can beat you with no hands, my eyes closed and with Heath and Brax sitting on me after eating Denny's Risotto." Kyle laughs and ducks the incoming pillow that Denny threw.

Casey cracks up laughing. "You win I'm not repeating that." Casey laughs and whacks Kyle on the back. "You better watch out she's eyeing hard." He adds.

Denny hasn't moved her glare off Kyle. Her Risotto was good, Kyle constantly teased her about it and she was half tempted to shove some down his throat.

"Den, come on you know I'm joking…. it's your fish pie that we have to look out for…." Kyle starts but before he knows it Denny charges at him and pins him down.

Casey can't hold his laughter and is bending over clutching his stomach. Kyle shoves Denny off lightly and laughs himself, before any of them knew it they all erupted in loud and long laughter.

"Oi! Threesome, cut it out and go to bed!" Brax yells and the three of them look at each other and laugh. Kyle gets up first and holds out a hand to Denny who grabs it and lets Kyle help her up.

"Oi, what about me?" Casey asks. Bemused that his brother helped his girlfriend up.

"you're alright." Kyle laughs and dodges Casey's tackle.

"It is getting a bit late, I'll see you guys in the morning… thanks again for a great day." Kyle smiles.

"No worries Bubba." Denny smirks using her nickname for Kyle that always embarrasses him.

"Zip it bubbles, night bro." Kyle smirks at Denny and then waves at Casey.

"Night Kylie." Casey yawns, waving good night to his brother.

Kyle walks off to his room but laughs as he hears Casey and Denny arguing.

"Really Casey, you had like 1 more hour… all you had to do was not call him Kylie and and you just had to do it!" Denny moans.

Chuckling Kyle takes off his shirt and jeans and hips into his bed, if he was completely honest he didn't mind the name Kylie, it was practically nothing to what he had been called in the past. .

 _Flashback_

 __

 _"Oi, sis…. get over here!" A fourteen year old Mason yells as Kyle slowly approaches him._

 __

 _The boys had been put in a foster home after their mum had died and their foster parents just really left them too it which meant that Mason could do whatever he wanted._

 __

 _Mason grabs Kyle by his hair and pulls hard._

 __

 _"I can't believe I'm related to a small fry like you." Mason chuckles as he glares down at Kyle, he wasn't that much taller but sometimes it felt like he was._

 __

 _Kyle swings his fist and punches Mason right in the jaw, Mason lets go of Kyle's hair and he takes this opportunity to run._

 __

 _"Shit! I'll get you… you little dork." Mason yells and starts running after Kyle. Kyle races downstairs hoping that his foster parents are there but he freezes when he sees a note on the table._

 __

 _ **Gone to the Supermarket… be back in 30. Play nice. :)**_

 __

 _Before Kyle knows it Masons behind him, grabbing him but the neck and glaring at him._

 __

 _"You're a little punk, a loser, a dweeb, an emo freak but most of all a nerd. You don't stand up to a guy like me and get away with it. However since we're blood I'll give you a chance to apologise." Mason smirks as he lets go of his neck and grabs his shirt instead._

 __

 _"Sorry." Kyle apologies, looking at his feet. Why? Why did he have to be the little brother, he wouldn't use his strength against Mason if he was the strong one. It was cruel and sadistic._

 __

 _"No, the usual apology." Mason laughs, he wanted to make his little brother feel so small and powerless._

 __

 _" Sorry big and better brother. I apologise for my actions, I should know that you are king and what you say goes. I am never going to be better than you so I might as well stop trying. I'm a nerd and will never live up to the standard that you have. Please forgive me." Kyle mumbles. He hated saying this it made him feel so small._

 __

 _"Good now get out of here, you make me sick." Mason hisses, shoving Kyle away, who runs upstairs and slams his bedroom door._

 __

 _Kyle lay on his bed and hoped that one day he would finally be able to be better than his brother._

 __

 _End of flashback_

* * *

Mason emptied his bag trying to find the photo he had of him and Kyle when they were younger. The picture was old. At least 12 years and it was taken by their mum.

Finally after nearly giving up, Mason pulled out a small picture and hands it to Duke.

"He's the smaller one." Mason points out in a cheeky tone, thinking that it was obvious by the size of him now that he wasn't that small when he was younger.

"Not much of him." Duke chuckles. He looked at the picture of the two brothers and he could see a clear difference.

"Yea, well I got the the size and he got the brains." Mason chuckles.

"You ready for this?" Duke asks. Wondering if Mason was really ready to take down his brother.

"Yep, I'm going to wriggle my way into his life and take over it." Mason smirks.

* * *

Kyle pushes himself out of bed and gets ready for work. He finishes getting changed. He throws his bag over his right shoulder and makes his way to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Hey 25 year old. You still look 12," Heath smirks from the table. Kyle rolled his eyes, out of all the family it had to be Heath that greeted him first.

"Hey 32 year old. Man you're old." Kyle grins back, he loves giving it back to Heath because Heath usually didn't take it well.

"Shut up Kyle! It's not your birthday anymore so don't push me." Heath threatens but Kyle never took him seriously and he just laughed louder.

"You can give it but you can't take it." Kyle laughs as he grabs his ribs which hurt from the laughing.

"Shut up and eat your girly granola." Heath huffs as he turns back to his phone angrily.

Kyle laughs as he passes Heath to get his bowl of granola. His brothers constantly called it girly granola, it really annoyed Kyle, granola was nice so what if it wasn't for what they eat. It was so sweet and yum. Kyle got the milk and sat down next to  
Heath, quickly eating it and keeping an eye in the time. He was running late. Brax came in with Ricky angrily looking at Kyle.

"You're late." He growls, Kyle tries to keep a straight face with Ricky putting on a fake angry face behind Brax and wagging her finger.

"Sorry I'm gone." Kyle apologises, finishing his last spoonful and quickly making his way to the bathroom to finish getting ready, on his way out he grabs his bag and waves goodbye to his family.

"See you later guys." Kyle smiles walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Kids got a good work ethic." Heath smiles, as he munches in his toast. Kyle worked all the time and Heath didn't know how he doesn't just faint half the time.

"Yea, well that's why I made him manager, my last manager was hopeless." Brax smirks.

"Yea Murphy….. hey!" Heath protests remembering he was the last manager.

Brax laughs and walks off to have a shower.

* * *

Mason and Duke were looking around the small town of Summer Bay, they had not run into Kyle yet but they both knew that it was only a matter of time.

They walked into a local café called the Diner. Mason walked up to the counter where Olivia was serving.

"Hey sorry but I'm looking for my brother and I was wondering if you know him, Kyle Braxton." Mason smiles handsomely, unlike Kyle he hadn't got the pretty boy looks he had got the strong handsome looks. Mason knew that Kyle would have changed  
his name, he did everything to try and impress their dad.

"Oh…. Irene." Olivia blushes, was that Kyle Braxton's brother, Olivia gazed at him as he was so gorgeous.

"Yes love! Oh! I'm sorry but you look so familiar…. you don't happen to know Kyle Braxton do you." Irene asks shocked, even she was flustered by the young man.

"Yea he's my brother. We had a fight… a pretty bad fight to be honest years ago and I just want to make up for it. I miss my bro." Mason smiles innocently knowing that these women were putty in his hands.

"Oh that's so sweet." Olivia gushes. She still couldn't get over how gorgeous this guy was.

"Yea, do either of you know where I can find him?" Mason asks as he blinks innocently at them, his big brown eyes which he shared with Kyle gleaming.

"Ohh probably Angelos, it's the restaurant not far from here, would you like a map?" Irene asks, as she held her hand on he heart and felt in beat fast. As she points to the direction with the other hand.

"No thank you, hope to see you again. I'm Mason by the way." Mason smiles as he holds out his hand, Irene takes it and Mason shakes it sweetly then kisses it.

"Irene and this is Olivia." Irene smiles.

"Ahhh two beautiful names for two beautiful ladies, have a nice rest of the day." Mason smiles and makes his way out of the diner.

"A place called Angelos." Mason smirks.

"That was fast." Duke laughs, he didn't expect Mason to be that quick.

"Women are putty in my hands, I was always ladies man." Mason laughs and they start to walk to the direction of Angelos.

* * *

Kyle was working hard at Angelos getting ready for opening when he felt someone behind him.

"We're closed sorry, we open at 10:00." Kyle sighs, but furrows his eyebrows as he still can feel their presence. But can't move to see who it is because they speak before he can and then he frezzes on the spot.

"Even for me? Baby bro." 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle swallows softly, No! It couldn't be, he was locked up, he had to still be. Didn't he?

"Baby bro, you going to give your big brother a hug?"

Kyle turns around slowly and sees Mason. He was wearing the same smirk he always did. Cocky and irritating.

"Mason, what are you doing here?" Kyle asks, keeping his voice calm and steady.

"Came to see of course, I heard Dad died. Pity he didn't get to see his favourite son before he died… I'm meaning me if you didn't get that, sorry you're a nerd of course you know what I mean." Mason chuckles and Duke snorts with laughter,  
Kyle turns his head towards him. He swallows lightly at the sight of the big guy.

"That's Duke by the way, Duke this is my baby bro Kylie." Mason smirks clasping Kyle on the back hard knocking him forwards.

"You were right, you've got yourself a pretty boy for a brother." Duke laughs as him and Mason high five eachother.

Kyle looks at his feet and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Look I'm busy alright." Kyle mumbles knowing that he has to keep working and get the restaurant ready.

"What? Not happy to see me small fry." Mason laughs, standing above him and grinning down on him.

Kyle open and closes his mouth like a fish. "It's not like that it's just… I've… I've got work to do, don't have time to talk." He mumbles. He tries to walk away but is pulled back by his t-shirt, falling onto the ground with the force.  
The years in prison had made his brothers very strong. Now Kyle knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Still weak Kylie? Even with your time in Juvie." Mason smirks and then laughs at the sight of his brothers face. "What? You didn't know that you were in the same Juvie?" Mason laughs. "Yep that little Bennett.. I heard that you  
hardly made it out of there." Mason smirks standing up and holding out a hand to Kyle.

Kyle stared at the hand, still trying to figure out why he hadn't seen Mason in Juvie. He hated Juvie it was another place he was picked on and tormented.

 _Flashback_

 __

 _17 year old Kyle Bennett walked through the Juvie. He had gotten in trouble again for helping his Dad. This time he had got locked away, the previous two times he had gotten of with warnings. They saw him as a messed up kid, trying to impress the Dad that didn't want him. But three strikes you're out. He was looking at 3 months. Small but still Kyle wishes he didn't do it at all His dad still wasn't impressed and then there was the issue of survival. Nerdy foster kid wasn't very common in Juvies and Kyle just hoped that no one would know his past._

 __

 _It was lunch Kyle got his lunch and sat down at an empty table. They were filled with people who could snap him in half, mainly because they were huge and looked more that men than boys._

 __

 _He starting picking through his lunch when two guys sat either side of him and another sat right in front of him._

 __

 _"Hey Newbie. I'm going to let you up on how it works around here, I'm still hungry but I'm not allowed to go up again. So you give me food." He smirks._

 __

 _Kyle glared up at him and in a moment of stupidity he opened up his mouth and said the wrong thing._

 __

 _"You're fat enough, you don't need more reason to be." Kyle spat at this bigger inmate._

 __

 _"You going to take that Terry, I was hurt by that." One laughs, whacking Kyle on the head._

 __

 _Kyle slumped in his seat, how did he manage to open up his mouth and say something so stupid._

 __

 _"No I'm not that's why me and little skeleton boy here are going to have a little chat! So bones…. that's your name from now on.. give me the rest of your lunch and I'll forget about the whole you calling me fat thing or don't give me your lunch and the next you know you'll be wearing it." Terry hisses._

 __

 _Kyle shoves his plate over to Terry and puts his chin on his arms. He wasn't even skinny, sure he wasn't huge but he wasn't skinny._

 __

 _"Good choice… I'll see you at Dinner… I love my second course of Nachos." Terry smirks and him and his mates all get up and leave once again leaving Kyle alone. Just this time without his lunch._

 __

 _End of flashback_

Juvie didn't get any better for Kyle after that, he lost 6 kgs while in there with Terry taking his food. Him doing nothing about it.

He took Masons hand and Mason pulls him up sharply. Grabbing him by his t-shirt and staring down at him.

"I've missed you baby bro." He smirks. Ruffling Kyle's hair and shoving him slightly into Duke.

"Ten minutes Mason." Kyle mumbles straightening his shirt and fixing his hair.

"Ten minutes is still older bro. As a maths geek, I thought you'd know that." Mason laughs, his laugh booming and irritating Kyle. He shoved him in the chest.

"What do you want really? I've moved on.. started a new life. Finally have a family." Kyle grunts staring hard at his brother just wanting him to leave.

"And I'm here to ruin all of that. Who do you think they'll prefer. The older one who can actually surf and fight or the brother who they have nothing in common with." Mason laughs as he puts a hand on Kyle's shoulder in an unfriendly way.

"There my brothers, they care about me. There's no way, they'll leave me for you." Kyle groans, moving Masons arm off him and leaning back. Not bothering to try and get away as he knew that he wouldn't be able to.

"I was always the liked one. You were just my nerd twin." Mason hisses.

"Mum liked me better." Kyle snarls, sure Mason was cool in school but their mum always preferred Kyle.

"And Dad liked me more. I didn't care that mum loved you more, but you hated the fact that all you were to dad was a disappointment." Mason laughs and grabs Kyle as he charges towards him.

"Touched a nerve, baby bro?" He smirks.

Kyle gets out of the grip and feels defeated. Mason was right all Kyle ever was, was Masons nerdy twin, who spent most of his time reading.

 _Flashback_

 __

 _10 year old Mason and his friends were playing football on the muddy school grounds at lunch one day. All the boys in Masons year played football. Well all except his twin brother Kyle, who would read all lunch instead._

 __

 _It was near the end of lunch and Mason and his best friend Levi had got bored of football and went off to find Masons brother._

 __

 _"Where is the little nerd." Mason laughs, searching around so that he can tease his brother before lunch is finished. Duke slaps his on the chest and points into the direction of Kyle, who is sitting in the sun surrounded by beautiful green grass and little flowers._

 __

 _"His favourite spot, of course. Let's have some fun aye?" Mason smirks as him and Levi make their way over to Kyle._

 __

 _"Hey my nerdy baby bro.. what you reading!" Mason smiles snatching the book out of Kyle's hands._

 __

 _"Give it back Mason!" Kyle yells standing up and reaching for the book. Only to be shoved down by Levi._

 __

 _"The boy in striped pyjamas.. but young for that aren't you squirt." Mason laughs as he fans himself with the book._

 __

 _"Ms Jamison suggested it.. says it would be a good read. Now give it back!" Kyle screams but Levi grabs him and pushes him hard against a tree. People started to gather. Everyone loved to watch the Bennett twins fight because everyone loved Mason and hated Kyle._

 __

 _"A home is not a building or a street or a city or something so artificial as bricks and mortar. A home is where one's family is, isn't that right?" Mason read from the book making everyone laugh. Levi lets go of Kyle but once again shoves him down._

 __

 _"You're ten Baby bro. Start acting like it. Be normal for once so I don't have to be embarrassed." He huffs chucking the book at Kyle and glaring down at him._

 __

 _Kyle picked it up and started reading it again._

 __

 _"Oi Nerd, did you hear him?" A voice yells, Kyle ignored it. Everyone called him names. This was nothing new._

 __

 _"Geek. You listen to him. He's above you." Another hisses. Kyle found this one hard to ignore but still possible. He hated when people said that Mason was above him._

 __

 _The book is eventually ripped out of his hands by Mason who wears his evil smile._

 __

 _"Apologise, baby bro." He laughs._

 __

 _Kyle looks up sincerely at Mason and utters the word he's sick of saying when he doesn't have to._

 __

 _"Sorry." He apologises, everyone around him is laughing but by the look on Masons face he's still not happy._

 __

 _"We'll finish this at home." Mason sneers just as the bell goes. Kyle tries to stand up but is pushed by Mason. "Important people first Kylie." He laughs. Everyone walks off talking and laughing not even acknowledging Kyle anymore. Why him? What was is about Mason that everyone just loved. Standing up Kyle slowly makes his way to class in time for reading where he can read his book in piece._

 __

 _End of flashback_

"School kids are different to my brothers. Anyway I'm not the same little geek that I was back then." Kyle hisses, staring hard at Mason.

"But you're still a geek. Tell me why you here so early.. doing the nerdy books." Duke laughs slapping Kyle mockingly on the face.

"What do you know aye? I'm opening." Kyle hisses, he was sick of this. Seriously why'd his brother always have to be friends with such arseholes.

"Well I know what Masons told me, that you're a nerd." Duke laughs. Then stops when he hears someone come up the stairs.

"Kyle? You all good?" Heath calls coming up the stairs. He was about to open the gym when he heard voices coming from upstairs. Kyle knew the rules no one was allowed in the restaurant until it's open.

"Not a word, or I'll pull out your tongue and feed it to you." Mason warns, shoving Kyle slightly.

"Who are you?" Heath asks, bewildered by the fact this guy looks exactly like Kyle.

"Mason Bennett, nice to meet you… I'm Kyle's twin." Main smirks throwing an arm around Kyle and pulling him close.

"Kyle's twin?" Heath asks confused but Kyle can start to see anger in his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Heath looks furious and Kyle was starting to get nervous. He feels like he is in deep trouble.

"Kylie, storeroom now." Heath grits through his teeth angrily. Boy was he going to give his brother a word or two.

"Heath… just let me…" Kyle starts but is interrupted by Heath shoving him. "Now!" He yells, Kyle shuffles off not wanting to argue.

Heath shoves Kyle again to get him to hurry up.

"Just a sec, I need a word with my baby bro." Heath apologies to Mason.

He shuts the sliding door and pushes Kyle against the food racks.

"Twin? You said you had no brothers or sisters and you have a twin! Why'd you lie to us Kyle!" Heath yells at Kyle grabbing him by the shirt.

"Heath.. I.. um… I can explain." Kyle starts. Holding onto Heaths wrists.

"Can you? Really? Start talking then." Heath pushes shaking his brother hard, pulling him closer so their faces are nearly touching.

"Mason... he… he." Kyle starts but he can't bring himself to say that his twin brother bullied him viciously.

"He what aye Kylie… wasn't good enough for you." Heath accuses.

The worlds stung Kyle. What did Heath think of him that he would hate someone that had his blood all because he wasn't good enough. That is what Masons problem with Kyle was, not Kyle's problem with Mason.

Suddenly the door slides open

and Mason stands there smiles innocently.

"Look don't blame him alright. I was stupid when I was younger. I got sent down and I was an idiot and got into lots of fights so that I got longer. I accidentally killed a guy, Kyle just couldn't handle it without me so he just pretended I didn't  
/exist I made him not visit because it hurt me to much." Mason breaths. Heath loosen the grip on Kyle, he looks at Kyle who looks sad and upset.

"Oh sorry mate. I can see why that would've been hard but hey, you still could've told us. We could have helped you through it." Heath sighs reaching up whacking Kyle's head lightly. "You idiot." He laughs lightly.

"Sorry it just hurt ya know." Kyle lies as Mason glares at him from behind Heath making a cut tongue action.

"Well I'll leave you to lovebirds to it aye Kylie and Masie…... Actually you're not a pretty boy so you can be called Mason." Heath smirks ruffling Kyle's hair and walking away. "Oh you and your friend should come to dinner tonight, the

rest of the family should meet you. They'll love a cooler version of Kylie." Heath laughs ruffling Kyle's hair.

"Rude much." Kyle mumbles at his older brother, deep down he thought that maybe Heath would choose Mason over him.

Heath leaves and as soon as he's out of sight Mason bangs Kyle up against the food racks.

"Taking your family away from you is as easy as learning the two times table." Mason laughs sneering down at Kyle wearing his usual menacing eyes.

Kyle rolls his eyes, Mason needs to be put down a step or two.

"So it'll take you….. what was it… 4 years." Kyle smiles. Mason punches him in the stomach and grabs him by his hair.

"And how'd long it take you to talk to girls without wetting yourself." Mason laughs, Duke was standing in the doorway smirking.

"Maybe he still can't." Duke smirks, shoving Kyle slightly. He stumbles into Mason.

"I had a girlfriend, actually… more than I can say for you Mason. Mr prison." Kyle sighs rolling his eyes.

"Really was she blind?" Mason asks.

Kyle rolls his eyes trying to ignore his twin.

"Deaf?" Duke smirks. He thought that Masons brother was a great laugh. He was nothing like Mason.

Kyle puts his hands in his pockets just trying to ignore it till it ends.

"Or just desperate." Mason sneers shoving Kyle up against the wall. Kyle looks at his feet and slumps his shoulders. Mason made him feel pathetic like he wasn't worth the ground that they all stood on.

"I've got to open up. So please can you just go." Kyle begs looking up at Mason.

"Yea all good bro. I'll see ya tonight anyway." Mason laughs shoving Kyle one more time.

Kyle rests his head against a wall and breaths heavily. Well this was going to be a fun dinner. Kyle knew that his brother would try everything possible to get his family on side he always did for everyone else. And if that failed he threatened them.

 _Flashback_

 _Seven year old Kyle had his first friend over. He didn't have any friends. Mason didn't allow it. He was so glad he found this kid, Isaac Curtly was a really nice kid, who excepted Kyle for who he was a nerd that has social problems._

 _"So what do you wanna do?" Isaac asks as he sits next to Kyle in the couch at Kyle's house._

 _"Ummm I don't know, I don't have friends over much. Maybe Xbox I don't really play on it but my brother says it's good." Kyle shrugs, flinching at the mention of Mason._

 _"You have a brother?" Isaac asks._

 _"Yea Mason in our class." Kyle smiles thinking that it was obvious._

 _"Wait, I thought he was your cousin.. I mean, you're different and he doesn't treat you like a brother." Isaac sighs, looking concerned at Kyle, he was bullied by his brother._

 _"No, he's my brother. Don't you think that we look alike, everyone else does." Kyle wonders._

 _"I don't know, I don't really look at him. He scares me." Isaac admits._

 _"Fair." Kyle smiles just as Mason walks in._

 _"Telling fibs about me again baby bro." Mason smirks picking Kyle up off the couch and shoving him down on the ground. "Hey, Curtley… why you hanging out with my loser of a brother." Mason smirks._

 _"He's cool, and not a jerk like you." Isaac sighs. He put out a hand to Kyle who took it but was pushed down by Mason._

 _"Do you want a wedgie everyday?" Mason threatens, Kyle drops his eyes knowing what is coming. Oh well at least it lasted about a week._

 _"No." Isaac sighs, he felt bad because he knew that he was going to be made to stop being friends with Kyle._

 _"Then, never talk to my brother again or it'll start." Mason threatens, pointing to the door._

 _"Okay, just please leave me alone." Isaac begs and runs out of the door._

 _The boys mum comes in and frowns._

 _"Where's Isaac?" She asks her two sons._

 _Kyle looks at his feet and Mason smiles sadly at his mother. "He was calling Kyle a nerdy freak so I sent him away." Mason explains._

 _"Thank you Mason, you're a good brother." She smiles, kissing Kyle on the head, she then leaves the room and Mason glares at Kyle._

 _"Don't ever try and get a friend again and by the way you are a nerdy freak." Mason sneers kicking Kyle in the gut._

 _End of flashback_

Heath walks into the house, his mind was still running at 100km an hour, Kyle has a twin.

He walk up to Brax he has to tell him, but he knows that Kyle will get a second lecture.

"Brax.. I've just meet Kyle's twin." Heath blurts, he said it louder than he intended to and everyone heard.

"What!" Brax screams, Kyle said he had no clue how to be someone's brother and he has a twin.

"Huh?" Casey asks very confused Kyle never mentioned anything. Nothing at all in fact he says he was an only child growing up.

"How?" Ricky asks, as her and Denny were sitting on the couch.

"Okay so what happened was, Kyle's twin Mason went to prison it broke Kyle's heart, Kyle found it easier not to talk about it." Heath shrugs, quickly explaining it.

"I need to go talk some sense into that boy." Brax growls standing up, and starting to walk to the door.

"I already lectured him." Heath starts, he really didn't think that Kyle would want a lecture from Brax.

"I don't care I'm giving him a bigger one." Brax hisses walking out of the house before Heath can stop him.

"Well that's going to end well." Denny mumbles shaking her head lightly.

"Should we stop him?" Casey asks concerned that his oldest brother is going to pummel his brother that is also his best friend.

"Meh, Kyle can handle him." Heath chuckles softly.

The others look a bit worried, Brax looked furious.

Kyle is serving a table filled with young girls suddenly Mason walks in. Smirking at Duke he walks over to Kyle.

"Hey ladies." Mason flirts winking at the pretty blonde girl who had lovely big brown eyes.

"Hey." They all blush and giggle at the sight of him. Kyle rolls his eyes lightly and smiles back at the girls.

"That order shouldn't take too long." He smiles and starts to walk away.

"Hey waiter can we have another Hawaiian pizza to share with these babes." The brunette girl giggles playing with Dukes muscles.

"Yea no worries." Kyle smiles lightly he writes it down and gives it to the chef. He starts checking the bookings for the night and was gutted to see that they weren't busy he'd have to go home and have dinner with Mason.

He didn't even see Brax charging towards him until he grabbed him by the back of his t-shirt.

Mason looks at this and smirks, ready to make piece once again so that the brothers start to like him, hopefully it won't take too long and Kyle will be the outsider once again.

"A twin!" Brax yells at Kyle shutting the sliding door and standing in front of it so Kyle can't get out.

"Brax, please… I'm sorry I just couldn't okay." Kyle mumbles, looking down at his feet.

"Why couldn't you trust us aye? Answer me!" Brax yells causing Kyle to flinch.

Kyle doesn't want to answer so he just tries to get past Brax but is shoved into the racks.

"Kyle, you look at me. Why didn't you tell us?" Brax says slowly and in a very threatening voice.

"I was… scared… that you'd laugh at me…. for missing him." Kyle says slowly.

Suddenly Mason comes in.

"You Brax?" He asks holding his hand out to Brax to shake.

"Yea mate, Mason right?" Brax smiles taking Masons hand and shaking it.

"Yea, hey go easy on him mate, he's really fragile about my prison stint." Mason sighs but Kyle can see his evil glint in his eye.

"Yea, he's fragile about a lot of stuff." Brax laughs lightly, slapping Kyle on the back.

"What is this insult Kyle day?" Kyle grunts rolling his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest.

"He's sensitive as well." Brax smiles.

Kyle looks at him angrily "Mate I'm just kidding." He reassures Kyle, ruffling his hair.

"Anyway I've got to go I'll see you mate later." Brax smiles at Mason patting Kyle on the back of his head.

He leaves and Mason walks up to Kyle. "So that's two out of three brothers and I can already tell that they are going to like me way mire that they like you, I mean it's hard not too.. have you meet you?" Mason laughs. Shoving him to the ground.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Kyle shrugs, sure him and his brothers didn't have heaps in common but he was their family right? They cared for him. Sure so was Mason but he hadn't been with them for the last 4 years.

Mason picks him by his shirt, staring down at him grinning. "I do, I mean I'm so much better than you a) girls are all over me b) I have a life outside of work and nerdy stuff and c) I'm just better. I thought you knew that Kylie." Mason hisses

right in Kyle's face.

Kyle nods his head lightly. He slips past Mason and starts to walk to the bar, Mason sneaks past and hisses in his ear.

"You'll always be my loser younger brother, the only one who preferred you was mum. Mummy's boy."

Kyle swallows hard.

 _Flashback_

 _11 year old Kyle Bennett was sitting under the tree in their backyard reading the last Harry Potter book, The Deathly Hallows when Mason stood in front of him and blocked the sun._

 _"Mum says you can't annoy me when I'm reading it's my me time." Kyle points out continuing to read his book._

 _"You're always reading though." Mason chuckles and moves every time Kyle moves that that he can't get the sun._

 _"Hence why I get better grades than you." Kyle shrugs and turns over the page, not even looking at his brother._

 _"That's cause you're a worm, a bookworm… and just a worm in general.. aren't those book meant to be for like 15 year olds?" Mason asks._

 _"No 12, it was on your summer reading list. Didn't you at least read that." Kyle huffs as he finishes the second last chapter, he wanted his brother to leave this was getting too good._

 _Mason snatches it out of his hands and hold it above his head. "Come get it small fry." He laughs as he puts it out of Kyle's reach._

 _Kyle wound up with anger tackles his brother to the ground, making him fall so that he can snatch his book back off his brother. It started well for Kyle but then Mason flipped him on his back and pinned him._

 _"Ohh you're dead you little worm…" Mason laughs he searches around in the dirt and eventually finds a worm._

 _"Eat up worm." He laughs trying to put it in Kyle's mouth but luckily he is saved by their mum._

 _"Mason get off your brother, right now!" She yells and Mason quickly gets off Kyle who runs straight to their mum, wrapping his arms around her waist._

 _Leaning down and kissing the top of Kyle's head, she whispers in his ear. "It's okay baby."_

 _"Mummy's boy." Mason hisses at Kyle._

 _End of flashback_

Mason was right everyone preferred him, Kyle just hoped that his brothers wouldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

After work Kyle arrives home and hears laughter coming from inside. He breathes out heavily hearing Masons laugh. He wasn't ready for this.

He slowly opens the door and walks in.  
Heath turns his head to him and grins.

"Hey Kylie, how was work?" Heath asks smirking up at Kyle and causing Mason to chuckle behind him.

Kyle fixes the strap of his bag on his shoulder and hangs his head. He still couldn't look at Heath after what happened in the storeroom.

"Oh come on mate, I'm sorry! Just come on, how'd you expect us to react when we suddenly find out you have a twin." Heath sighs feeling bad about his reaction to Mason.

" I need to get changed." Kyle mumbles and dodges the question.  
He walks into his room and shuts the door, he chucks his bag on his bed and sighs loudly.

He takes off his work shirt and grabs a new shirt to put on suddenly Masons behind him.

"Kyle, we need to talk." He huffs and walks into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Kylie my baby bro. You need to make sure that the wrong words don't come out of that pretty little mouth of yours." Mason threatens.

Kyle softly swallows and puts on his t-shirt.

"They won't okay. I've lasted years…. in fact a friggin decade and I haven't said a word. It's not helping you know. You being here." Kyle hisses walking up to Mason only to get a punch in the kidney. Leaning over in pain he gasps for air. 'God  
that hurt' Kyle thought, he had forgotten how hard Mason really punched when he wanted to inflict pain on Kyle. It was even worse actually a lot worse since Mason had gone to prison.

"Chin up, sonny boy." Mason smirks, putting his hand under Kyle's chin and pulling it up to look at him.

"What do you want?" Kyle asks still feeling the pain in his kidney.

"You know what I want, I want your life." Mason hisses punching Kyle's other kidney before walking back out and shutting the door behind him leaving Kyle groaning on the ground holding his right arm over both kidneys feeling a single tear falling  
down his face.

After a while the pain stops and Kyle pushes himself up and changes into shorts since it's a hot summers day, he looks in the mirror and sees his eyes kinda red and wet. He rubs them with a tissue from his tissue box and looks back in the mirror and sighs  
heavily, running a hand through his hair he tries to reassure himself that he will be okay and that Mason won't be able to hurt him.

He sits down at his desk and pulls out a picture from his desk, it was a picture of him, Mason and their mum on the day they were born. Even then there was a significant difference in the size of the two boys. Mason was longer and bigger, but Kyle had  
bigger eyes, sweeter eyes.  
Kyle stares at their mum and runs his thumb over her face, he missed her so much. She was his protector from Mason.  
Suddenly there's a knock at his door, Kyle turns to it and sighs.

"Yea? Who is it?" Kyle calls. He didn't want it to be four out of the eight people. He didn't want Heath or Brax because of the storeroom situation and he certainly didn't want it to be Mason or Duke for obvious reasons.

"Hey it's me Bubba, how's it going?" Denny asks, she sits down on Kyle's bed and snatches the photo out of his hand.

"Awww you were adorable… look at your eyes. Mason's cute to." Denny grins and then slaps Kyle on the back of the head angrily.

"Ow, what was that for?" Kyle asks rubbing his head staring at Denny annoyed.

"Twin! Really?" Denny moans hitting Kyle on the arm over and over again.

"Den, I couldn't okay." Kyle sighs trying to stop her hitting him.

"Yea you missed him so much, problem is I don't know my best friend as well as I thought I did. We tell each other everything, so much that it gets up to the point when Casey is jealous. Why didn't you tell me." Denny moans.

"I'm sorry Den, I can't explain it okay.. He left me and it broke my heart." Kyle sighs bursting into tears pretending that he is thinking about Mason but in reality he's thinking of his Mum.

"Aww Ky, I'm sorry." Denny mumbles wiping his tears from his face, she pulls him until a tight hug and he cries on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey he's back now. You're brother is back and he won't leave his little brother again." Denny whispers in Kyle's ear.

Kyle softly swallows and pulls himself away from Denny and smiles lightly. 'Yea that's what I'm afraid of.' He thought.

"He's ten minutes older." Kyle laughs lightly. He leans over and cheekily smiles at Denny.

"But you're the cute one." Denny smirks and slaps Kyle's face lightly.

"Now come on Bubba, family time!" She smirks, she pulls Kyle's arm and drags him to the living room.

"Hey Kylie!" Casey yells and runs up to his brother and tackles him lightly. Kyle shoves him to the ground and leaps on him.

"Ha!" Kyle laughs as he pins Casey down only to be flipped off and pinned down himself.

"Okay, alright. Just get off." Kyle laughs but his face falls when he sees Mason and Duke smirking at him like Mason always did when they were kids.

"Sorry boys but we didn't know that we were having family over so it's only chicken pasta tonight. Kyle would you like to help me while they are all outside getting to know each other." Bianca apologies and practically orders at Kyle.

"Ahh Bee I'm not really in the mood for cooking tonight." Kyle shrugs. He lets Casey pull him up and he straightens his shirt.

Ricky walks over to him and grabs his hand and roughly pulls him into the kitchen.

"Boys go ahead. Me and Bee need to have a chat it out little brother in law, don't we Kyle." Ricky smiles friendly but glares at Kyle.

"Sure, see ya soon mate." Mason smirks and slaps Kyle unfriendly on the back, which was totally unnoticed by everyone else but Duke who smirks at Kyle and gives him a little evil nod.

Kyle rolls his eyes as Bianca and Ricky stare at him intensely as everyone else leaves.

"I don't need a lecture. I've already got one from you husband, your boyfriend and my best friend… I think I'm all lectured out." Kyle grumbles and tries to walk to the stove top to start cooking.

"Oh no, you haven't had a lecture from me yet, and your brothers are going to seem sugary sweet compared to us." Ricky threatens.

Kyle softly swallows he knew how scary both of them could be when they wanted to.

"A twin! What happened to family means everything to you!" Bianca yells, she was furious at Kyle and she wanted him to know that.

"It does but it's pretty hard when that family is behind bars and always made…" Kyle starts but then stops himself before he can finish and spill the truth.

"Made what?" Ricky glares, staring hard at Kyle making him feel like she was staring through him.

"Made me feel like I was important unlike how I felt the couple of years after that." Kyle lies looking at his feet once again he was imagining his mum.

Bianca walks up to him and tries to pull him into a hug but is pulled back by Ricky.

"No, Kyle doesn't get off that easily. Kyle.. Family your number one priority and you don't even mention Mason.. Who by the way seems like a top bloke. Keeps raving about you. Funny that you never even mentioned his name." Ricky glares at Kyle,  
pushing him lightly against the wall.

"Oh yea what he say?" Kyle asks wondering what Mason had blabbed to the rest of his family.

"Just that you were always so smart that you always got the best grades in the year and that you were devoted to your study's." Ricky glares wondering why on earth Kyle had kept Mason a secret when he sounded like the best twin ever.

"Yea not exactly a compliment." Kyle grumbles not loud enough for either of the girls to hear.

"Huh Kyle?" Ricky glares. She was staring do hard at Kyle it felt intimidating.  
Kyle swallows softly and starts to cry.

"Haven't you ever lost the most important person in your life and just thought that it would be easier to just pretend that they didn't exist rather than have that pain of knowing you can't be properly together." Kyle sighs and bursts out crying,  
Bianca finally thinks that it was enough lecturing and walks up to Kyle and pulls him into a hug, running her hand through his hair.

"Ohh Ky, we're sorry. We pushed you too hard, we were just worried that you had abandoned Mason, we should have known that we were wrong." Bianca apologies looking Kyle in the face and running her have down it softly.

"Yea sorry mate, I'm so so sorry I was too tough on you." Ricky apologises hugging Kyle tightly and resting her head and his chest and looking at Bianca. Kyle was like their little brother and they always treated him like one through the good  
and bad times.

Kyle rests his head and Ricky's and sighs silently, this family is way more of a family than Mason was and he was Kyle's twin.

 _Flashback_

 __

 _10 year old Kyle Bennett was sitting in his room reading Captain Underpants, he usually didn't read this book, he had finished it ages ago and he found it really easy but he was waiting for a new series and it always made him laugh, which was uncommon because he had no friends. He heard louder laughter coming from the lounge. Mason was having friends over for their birthday. But Kyle didn't want to be there, because they would all pick on him._

 __

 _There was a knock at the door and Kyle put his book down and smiles when he sees his mum._

 __

 _"Hey Mummy." Kyle beams and his smile only gets bigger when he sees the box set._

 __

 _"Hey pumpkin. Not partying with your brother?" His mum asks kissing the top of his head._

 __

 _"Last time they pinned the tail on me, what if I'm the piñata this time." Kyle moans and leans against his mum._

 __

 _"Oh sweetie, your brother just shows off you know that." Lisa sighs, kissing he youngest head again._

 __

 _"Mum, he's a bully." Kyle sighs as a tear escapes his eye._

 __

 _"Oh sweetie, your brother will be there for you when you need it, all big brothers are." She smiles and runs her hand through Kyle's hair._

 __

 _"Yea hopefully." Kyle mumbles. But deep down he knew that Mason would never be there for him._

 __

 _"Anyway, Happy Birthday pumpkin, I know they'll be a little bit hard but you can take your time with them." Lisa smiles and hands Kyle the first four books in the Harry Potter series in a boxset._

 __

 _"Thanks mum!" Kyle beams as he jumps into his mums arms._

 __

 _"You're welcome Kyle, now how's about you go play with your brother while I'm making the snacks." Lisa smiles ruffling her youngest soft brown hair._

 __

 _"I want to start reading and anyway… I'm not hungry." Kyle sighs and pulls out the first Harry Potter, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone and opens to the first page._

 __

 _"Okay, don't get yourself too tired… I don't want another scare and rush to the doctor." Lisa smiles and kisses Kyle's head once again, she adored her youngest child and usually showed her love towards him._

 __

 _Kyle knew exactly what his mum was on about. Two weeks earlier Kyle had fainted because he had read for too long and tired himself out so when he was running down the stairs for dinner he had fainted._

 __

 _"Yea mum don't worry I won't." Kyle smiles as his mum shuts the door. Kyle snuggled into his comfy spot on his bed and suddenly the door swung open revealing Mason and all of his friends._

 __

 _"Books! Ha! Neeeerd." Mason laughs, Kyle doesn't even bother looking up at his brother, he wasn't worth it._

 __

 _"Neeeeerd." He chants again. Kyle ignored him once again and turned the page over._

 __

 _"Neeeeerd." They all suddenly grin and laugh, Levi, Masons beat friend snatches the book out of his hands._

 _Kyle glares up and makes a grab for it but misses._

 __

 _"Ha! The nerd is reading something for older kids! You're such a nerdy nerd." Levi laughs._

 __

 _"My brother bullies nerds, say they are fun." One laughs by the name of Austin._

 __

 _"Just cause I read it doesn't make me a nerd." Kyle huffs as he tries to grab his book but is grabbed by two other friends of Mason in the process._

 __

 _"So Austin, what does your brother do to nerds?" Mason asks._

 __

 _"Wedgies." Austin shrugs grinning. He wanted to be just like his brother and bullying Masons twin brother who had no friends and was really smart seemed like a good place to start._

 __

 _"Okay. But just normal…We save the bigger ones when my mums not home." Mason smirks and grabs ahold of Kyle's underwear bag pulls them hard, they reached up to the middle of Kyle's back._

 __

 _"Ahh." Kyle cries and tries to push Mason away._

 __

 _All the kids are laughing at Kyle and he hung his head, he was a laughing stock._

 _"Kids.. snacks." Their mum calls from the kitchen, Mason lets go of Kyle and they all rush out to eat the food. The only person turning back to look at Kyle, Dean who gave him a sad smile before rushing off to catch up with the rest._

 __

 _Kyle slowly follows, he was hungry but his plan was to grab and run so that he didn't have to socialise too much with all the other kids._

 __

 _End of flashback_

"Okay.. lets start cooking aye." Ricky smiles shoving Kyle softly to the bench.  
Kyle smiles and starts cutting up the chicken. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle walks out and places the pot of pasta on the table. He then turns to his brothers and sighs.

"Dinner, get it while it's hot." Kyle sighs. Ricky puts the bowls, serving spoon and forks on the table.

Mason comes up clasps Kyle hard on the back. "Always a little chef aye Ky. He used to make the best dinners and cakes. Little chef indeed." Mason smirks everyone found it sweet but Kyle knew it was mocking. Kyle felt a small pain in his kidneys.

"I can see that, did you wear an apron?" Heath asks laughing loudly and slapping Kyle on the back. Kyle leans over with the impact and this time feels a sharp pain in his kidneys. Clenching his teeth together he holds his hand up to them.

"You okay?" Brax asks, looking at his little brother with concern.

Mason glares daggers at Kyle who softly swallows and tries to think of a quick answer.

"Yea just hungry." Kyle shrugs and serves himself some pasta.

"Na he didn't wear an apron but he was really good." Mason smiles. He stare at Kyle and smirks. The Braxton's were like putty in his hands just like girls.

"You're so sweet. Kyle you two must have been like two peas in a pod growing up." Bianca smiles as she gushes at how sweet Mason was being to Kyle. What and everyone else didn't know was that he wasn't.

"Ky was shy, poor kid didn't have many friends. But he spent his time reading. He loved it." Mason smirks, knowing that the boys would tease him for it.

"Ha! I never knew you were that much of a nerd! Ohh that's great. Hey Mason did he wear make up as well." Heath laughs, grabbing his beer and taking a sip.  
Kyle lowers his head a bit and eats his pasta, not wanting to look at anyone. This was only just the beginning Mason would try everything to get the Braxton's to like him better and there was nothing Kyle could do about it, he was far too scared.

"Heath!" Bianca growls noticing Kyle's bowed head and slumped shoulders. She knew he hated Heath teasing him, it was constant.

"What she knows I'm kidding." Heath laughs lightly, turning to Kyle and smirking. "Right Kylie."

Kyle looks down at his shoes. He hates it when Heath teaseshim and usually he just dealt with it but this was different his brother was here now and he just took it all a bit more personally.

"Heath!" Bianca yells Kyle was becoming more distant this usually happened when Heath pushes it too far.

"Sorry alright. Gezzz poor Kyle can't take a joke tonight." Heath huffs lightly, he eats his pasta and grumbles under his breath. "He just needs to man up."

Mason smirks at in a way that only Kyle and Duke know is teasing.

Kyle clenches his teeth together Heath always said things like this, but this was different what ever Heath says to tease him in the friendly older brother way he always does. Mason will find a way to tease him in a sadistic bully way the way he  
always used to.

"Heath!" Bianca and Ricky yell, Heath didn't understand how much words hurt Kyle.

"Sorry alright. Sorry Kyle didn't realise you were being sensitive today." Heath sighs.

"Will you shut up! I'm sick of your shit. Do you enjoy making my life hell!" Kyle yells finally cracking he walks up to Heath and stands above him with his fists clenched. "I'm sorry I'm not as much of a Braxton as you want me to be! I  
can't help it okay! Just like you can't help being an arsehole towards me!" Kyle snarls and doesn't back down from staring down at Heath. Heath wasn't the one that Kyle wasn't angry at Heath but he just had to take his anger out on someone.

Everyone stares at Kyle shocked, sure Heath was always teasing Kyle, but he has never kicked off like that.

"Kyle! Mate calm down alright." Brax growls lightly at his younger brother. Kyle turns to him angrily.

"Wow! You're so blind, he's treating me like shit and I'm the one that gets growled at that's bullshit." Kyle hisses.

"Language Kyle." Ricky hisses, Kyle turns it her and huffs. "Gezz sorry alright." He groans and sits down annoyed that he lost his cool.

Mason looks at him and smirks and mouths "baby."

Kyle storms into the house and grabs a beer and takes a large sip.

"Ky, what the hell was that about, you never talk to Heath like that. You never talk to anyone like that." Denny hisses lightly, Kyle had just gone off he had never find off like that before even when Heath was teasing him.

Kyle had cooled down a bit and turns to Denny. "I'm sorry. I know that it was stupid but….. I just couldn't take the teasing anymore, I'm sick of it Den. Why am I always the target of it all." Kyle mumbles and takes another sip but a much smaller  
one this time. This wasn't about Heath. None of it was about Heath, it was all about Mason and how he had made his childhood a living hell. Kyle knew that Heath meant no harm but it was a completely different story with Mason.

"I don't know Ky. I guess because you're kind of pretty, come on you know Heath. Does it really bother guy that much, you've never said anything before." Denny sighs grabbing Kyle's hand and squeezing it lightly. Kyle smiles lightly at Denny  
but he hated it when people said he was pretty, it only made the bullying worse when he was growing up people would always tease him and say that he was less of a man than others and of course Mason was the ringleader. With his massive muscles and  
girls falling all over him. Not Kyle, he was teased for apparently looking like a girl and all the girls kept far away from him all because Mason and his group of sicko friends told them to.

"I guess you're right, it's just been an emotional couple of days, that's all. I might head to bed, say goodnight to everyone yea." Kyle smiles lightly holding in his real fear and tears. Mason was going to make his life hell all over again  
and he was going to get his new life and make it his own. Not because he wanted it, not because he wanted a family. But because he didn't want Kyle to be happy. He never did. He always did things to make Kyle miserable, it was like it was his goal  
in like. Like he had not succeeded if Kyle had ended up with a happy life.

"What about Mason?" Denny asks thinking that Kyle would want to spend sometime with his brother.  
Kyle smiles lightly, but he didn't feel like that on the inside. He wants to get as far away from Mason as possible.  
"Just tell him that I'm a bit tired. We have ages to catch up." Kyle smiles but inside he can feel himself getting more and more anxious.

"Okay bubba. Night." Denny smiles and hugs Kyle goodnight.

"Please no Bubba anymore Den, not with four brother." Kyle sighs.

"Oh come on Bubba.. you love it." Denny laughs grabbing Kyle's hand and squeezing it. "You have your brother back now Ky and he's not going to leave you again. Night Bubs." Denny smiles and kisses Kyle on the cheek.

"Yea night Den. I'll see ya in the morning yea." Kyle smiles sweetly at her.

"Yep see ya then my but hey I'll leave you and your brother to hang out tomorrow. You've waited so long and now you are together again." Denny smiles and walks off to the backyard.

"Yay." Kyle sighs sarcastically and goes to the bathroom to clean his teeth and wash his face.

Denny sits next to Casey in the backyard.

"Kyle finished sulking." Heath huffs still mad that his little brother just suddenly went off at him. He was the little brother if Bianca hadn't of been there he would of pinned Kyle to the grass and made him treat him with some sort of respect  
before letting him go.

"He's going to bed. He said he'll hang out with you tomorrow Mason. He's just tired." Denny smiles lightly at her best friends big brother.

"So what are you two. Cause you both act so friendly to each other but you're dating Casey?" Mason questions acting as the big brother curious about his little brothers life but in reality is just grabbing evidence to tease and bully Kyle with.

"We're best friends.. in fact I'm probably his only friend. No one really gets Ky, just like he was growing up but I adore him." Denny smiles.

Mason smiles softly to himself laughing to himself that his brother still didn't have many friends. He finishes his bowl and grins at his family. "I'm just going to talk to Ky quickly and I was wondering is the surf any good here I've been dying to get  
out on a board, I always skated and snowboarded and I would quite like to see what surfings like." Mason grins and feels a major sense of achievement when the boys all smile.

"We've been begging Kyle to come out for so long. Finally! At least you can." Heath grins he knew it was bad but he felt closer to Mason than he did to Kyle already, They just had so much more in common. Sometimes it felt like Kyle wasn't even related  
to him. He didn't surf, was so intelligent, didn't really go to the gym and wasn't the biggest guy ever. If Kyle and Heath didn't have the same brown eyes they would have absolutely nothing in common and that was a little sad considering they were  
related. He and Mason had so much more I common and Heath just knew that he would e closer to Mason than he was Kyle.

"Yea, Kyle didn't skate he was always reading." Mason smiles lightly as he sees that the boys are wanting another brother like them luckily he was like them.

* * *

Kyle takes off his shirt and sighs he can see that there are going to be fairly big bruises on his kidneys and sighs quietly. Why did his brother have to be back.

Kyle was terrified of Mason way to terrified to ever talk which is exactly what Mason wanted. Mason always got what he wanted.

Mason couldn't wait to take over his brothers life. He walks inside and goes to Kyle's room and sees thathe is getting changed. He sneaks up behind him and shuts the door. Kyle turns around but Mason shoves him on the bed and flips him over  
so he's on his stomach.

"Hey Kylie. I hear you still don't have many friends. Typical you are and always will be a loser." Mason laughs as he puts Kyle in a painful armlock,

"Mason! Stop please." He begs as Mason slightly tightens it.

"Stop being such a wuss. You sure you were born a girl." Mason laughs as he lets Kyle's arm go but holds both of his arms above his head and punches him hard in the back.

Kyle whimpers with pain and can feel tears staring to fall.

"Your life is going to be far too easy to take over. So after I take over your life I'll make you end it. I'll push you until you crack and no one will stop me, because they'll care for me more than the ever have you." Mason whispers wickedly  
in Kyle's ear. He gets off Kyle but punches him in the ribs causing Kyle to hiss with pain and roll into a ball. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle jolts awake and breathing heavily and grabbing his t-shirt to feel his heart beat. It was fast. Too fast really. He was covered in sweat and he felt sick to his stomach, he raced to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. God he felt sick, Mason  
was runningthrough his head and he couldn't think of anything else, he knew that he couldn't go back to sleep. He would have to play the guitar. That would calm him down, it always did. There was something about music that just calmed him downand  
made him feel safe and as long as still had that, he knew that he would be able to fight through this. He walks back to his room and grabs him guitar and begins to play it. Strumming away and trying his best to make the memories of hispast to  
goaway, it was helping at least a bit, his heart beat had calmed down but Mason was still back and he knew that he would have a lot more nights like this. He looked at the clock 3:23, well at least he wasn't working tomorrow thatwould  
not havebeen easy. Suddenly Denny appears in his doorway.

"Hey bubs, you okay?" She asks sitting down next to him and looking at him worryingly.

Kyle nods his head. "Yea just had a nightmare and had to clear my head." Kyle replies but regrets it right away. Now there was going to be a whole string of questions that he would have to answer.

"But you're okay now?" Denny asks worried for Kyle. She loved him and the thought of him in pain hurt her.

"Yea." Kyle sighs, he knew that Denny wouldn't leave him alone until he gave her all the answers that she wanted to hear.

"But you're covered in sweat" Denny points out, she wanted to prove her point that Kyle wasn't okay and that he had to talk about it.

"Den I'm fine." Kyle mumbles the last thing that he wanted to do was dive deep into his nightmares about his brother it would only bring the memories back and the more he talked about nightmares the easier it was for them to cone back.

"Do you have nightmares often?" Denny asks still wanting to know more for the hope that she'll be able to help Kyle through it.

"Not more than anyone else?" Kyle mumbles, it might have been a lie. Sure he didn't usually have them but he knew that he would have them a lot more in the coming few weeks.

"But most 25 year olds don't have nightmares for no reason." Denny pushes she knew that she might possibly be pushing Kyle to far but he hadn't given her any answers.

"It's not that uncommon." Kyle sighs. He loved Denny but he never wanted her to leave more.

"What was you're nightmare about?" Denny asks finally asking the question that she wants to know the answer to.

"Den." Kyle sighs rolling his eyes not quite knowing how to answer the question. He sucked at lying. He always had to find some truth in the things he said otherwise he would stutter and refuse to look in the eye of the people he was lying to.

Luckily he was a quick thinker and he had a lie in mind.

"What was your nightmare about Kyle?"

"It was about Mason, I had a nightmare about... him dying and that I lost him again." Kyle lies it hurt to lie but he had to. Mason would literally kill him if he blabbed. And he had a new family a new life he didn't want to die. Ask himseven yearsago  
when he was going through his rough depression patch and he wouldn't have cared but now he had the life that he had always wanted and he didn't want to give that up or lose it.

"Oh Ky." Denny sighs and pulls Kyle into a hug. She was so hurt over all the pain that Kyle was feeling. He was so scared over the thought of losing Mason again and it hurt her. He loved him and was so happy when Mason finally came back intohis

life.

"So.. I'll just leave you to clear your head yea Ky. I know that music is the only way and I'll just leave you to do that." Denny smiles and kisses Kyle on the cheek. "Try get some sleep though yea, your brother is a tough guy, he's notgoing anywhere."  
/Denny smiles and walks away.

"Just great." Kyle mumbles and continues to play on his guitar. He had to calm himself down or he wasn't going to get even a hint of sleep. He continued to play on his guitar for at least two hours before finally settling in for more sleep.

* * *

noshade=""

Brax wakes up in the morning and sees that everyone except Kyle is up which isn't that uncommon. Kyle always slept in when he got the chance.

"Ky, getting his beauty sleep." Brax yawns and sits down at the table.

"Ahh give him a break. He struggled to sleep last night so he played his guitar." Denny sighs.

"Only Kyle." Heath chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee.

"What do you mean?" Mason asks curious to know that they are on about.

"Kyle uses his guitar as a release from everyday life. You know like we do with surfing." Heath shrugs.

Mason smiles lightly but behind it is an evil thought going through his head, he was going to take that pleasure away from Kyle.

After a while everyone went their own ways leaving only Heath, Mason and Duke.

"So Heath, you and Ky, are you guys close? You seem pretty different." Duke asks as he knows that Heath is the one brother most likely to prefer Mason.

"Don't get me wrong. I love Ky, He's a great kid. But you're right we are just so different. I hate to say it because I really do love him but I just feel closer to you, we are more similar you know what I mean. Ky's just such a work focussed guy,  
/always doing everything that he can to impress Brax. And he's just so smart and then there the guitar and the singing. No one else in the whole family even have the thought of playing an instrument and it's Kyle's life.

"Yea I get that. I mean when I was younger it was sport, sport, sport and girls for me and with Ky it was books, books, books, books. We were just so different." Mason sighs lightly. Faking the fact that he was laughing on the inside about how hisyounger  
brother had not changed one little bit.

"Can you not tell him I said that, Kyle worked so hard to get into this family, if he knew that I already liked you better and I had only just met you it would break him and when he's broken he looks miserable and his stupid puppy dog eyes take effect  
/and then make me feel guilty and plus. I don't want him to feel that way. It's not fair on the kid.

"Yea sure no worries and why would I want to hurt my bro." Mason smiles lightly, although Heath could not see the evil in it.

When Kyle woke up in the morning he looked up at the clock and saw the time. 11:33. He lay back down and sighed. He was going to hear so much from this. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He starts walking out to the lounge but stops abruptly and looks inthe  
mirror.

He runs his hands through his soft brown hair and plays with it slightly trying to make it a little less perfect. When he slept sometimes he slept like a rock and that's exactly what he did after his solid two hours of guitar playing,it did calm  
/him down but now he was in a living nightmare. His life with his brother.

He walks out to the lounge and is immediately hit with teasing.

"Heyyyy getting lots of beauty sleep." Heath teases.

"Or did you get lucky." Mason teases it to be more accurate mocking him, Duke laughs loudly mocking him as well. Kyle knew that he was not what someone would call a lady killer. He was romantic in relationships sure. But he wasn't romantic in that  
just knew that Mason knew that as well. Luckily Heath stepped in and saved him, well kind of saved him. He would save him from one teasing subject and stick him right into another one.

"Not the best comment to make mate, Kyle broke up with his girlfriend 10 months ago. They were perfect for each other and were going to be together forever. But they had to go their separate ways, Kyle's still struggling." Heath points out.

Kyle eyes stare at his older brother. This was the last thing he needed he had already brought up Phoebe once now the teasing was going to be worse.

"What? Masons your twin he has a right to know." Heath shrugs.

"Ky, who was it aye. Did I know her?" Mason asks wondering if her knew the girl that Kyle had dated. What was she a geek, a goth. Or was he just lucky.

"Yea you know her. Phoebe Nicolson." Kyle sighs and shuffles his feet uncomfortably. This was not good. Not good at all. Phoebe was popular and Kyle well he wasn't. Mason would bully him so much that it would drive him made.

"That's great bro, I'm so happy that you got someone there for you when I couldn't be." Mason smiles lightly.

"Well Ky, Rick, Brax and Bianca are at work. Casey and Denny are out all day shopping and I'm going to Yabbie for the day for an opening of a new gym and testing out all the equipment to see if there is anything that we can get do we're all out for thewhole  
day. You three troublemakers have fun and hey you two go easy on my baby bro yea. He's fragile. See ya later Mason." Heath smiles and gives Mason a hand shake. "Later squirt." Heath smiles lightly and ruffles Kyle's hair.

Kyle starts walking back to his room but is stopped by Duke who grabs him by the neck.

"Firstly. You're such a bloody pretty boy. Secondly I'm stillso surprised that you got a girl and that it was a popular one. Thirdly you're pathetic and fourthly get changed, we are going for some brother bonding time." Mason smirks evilly and punchesKyle  
in the gut. Kyle leans over in pain, he hated when Mason hit him it was still sore for at least a hour afterwards.

"Now! Or shall I show you to your room." Mason barks, glaring down at Kyle. Kyle slowly slumps his way to his room and quickly gets changed, choosing very carefully what clothes he picks. Jeans were a must. Followed by one of his lightweight long sleeveshirts.  
This was a way that he could a hide his bruises and make sure that Mason could tease him too much over his smaller muscles. He stares in the mirror and realises that he can't go into town with hair like this, he quickly fixes it and goesinto  
the bathroom to clean his teeth.

"Ahhh always Mr responsible. Don't you get tired of always being a straight up geek." Mason laughs as Dukes passes Kyle by shoulder barging him.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a bully I mean that must take quite a bit of brain power." Kyle hisses and tries to get past Mason only to be grabbed in a chokehold.

"What was that?" Mason hisses and lifts Kyle off the ground so he struggles to breath even more.

"Sorry Mason." Kyle splutters chocking and going purple in the face.

"That's right you are, just remember next time. I won't give you a second chance just remember that." Mason hisses and lets Kyle go.

Kyle leans on the ground and coughs loudly.

"Now lets go." Mason hisses and grabs Kyle by the arm and drags him out to the car. He had a tight hold on Kyle's arm too tight for Kyle's liking.

"Come on Mason, please let me go. I'll come I won't fight. But please just let me go." Kyle squeals lightly as he feels pain in his arm and he knows that it is going to bruise.

"Stop being a little wimp." Mason laughs but lets Kyle go. "Just get in."

Kyle slumps in the back seat knowing that this wasn't going to be fun. His brother was going to hurt him. He was only proven this when Mason looks back at him and smirks. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Denny and Casey are at the mall eating lunch. Something had been playing on Denny's mind.

"Babe, how happy do you think that Kyle is about Mason being back, I mean you would expect him to be over the moon but he just basically gave up time to catch up with him last night. He went to bed. Don't you think that that's odd?" Denny asks.

"Kyle's an odd guy." Casey shrugs and laughs lightly. He shakes his head lightly and smiles up at his girlfriend, who glares at him.

"Look, it'll probably just be overwhelming for him. I mean, he's lived so long without his brother and now that he's back he's probably worried that Mason has changed. He's probably scared that he won't get that relationship with his brother again."Caseyshrugs.  
/He had to admit that he hadn't seen a difference in Kyle. But if it calmed his girlfriend down and made her see that Kyle wasn't having any problems with his brother he would make sure that she knew that Kyle was happy and just nervous.

Denny sighs and slumps her shoulders, kind of believing her boyfriend but still having a bad feeling in the back of her mind.

* * *

Kyle, Mason and Duke arrived at the surf club and started playing some pool.

"So Ky, I hear that you play on the guitar as an escape." Mason smirks, staring at Kyle with his mocking eyes. Oh how they mocked Kyle. Staring at him like he was some sort of alien that was different to everyone else on earth.

"Yea. I guess?" Kyle sighs feeling sick to his stomach. He knew his brother would do something. Something to hurt him.

"What's the matter, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not that cruel. Hey you're my baby bro. I wouldn't deliberately hurt you." Mason smiles lightly and pulls Kyle into a one armed hug and slapping him in the chest.

"I'm pretty sure you would. When we were eight and you got beaten on one on one basketball with Levi and you gave me a wedgie and hung me by it on a hook and continually punched me, then you told mum I was at a friends house so that she didn't get suspiciousandyou  
/left me hanging there all night. So yea I'm pretty sure you would hurt me." Kyle sighs.

"You're right. Now what have do you strum with?" Mason asks glaring hard at Kyle.

"Strum. My ….left." Kyle lies he doesn't know where exactly this is going but he doesn't really want to find out.

"Oh so it's your right because you such at lying. So that means you play the chords with your left hand… is that right?" Mason asks.

Kyle cursed his luck but he's not that surprised he really can't lie. Suddenly he is grabbed from behind by Duke who shoves him against the pool table and grabs his left hand and puts it on the table.

"What are you…. Aghhhh." Kyle cries out in agony as Mason smashes a pool ball at his hand. He couldn't bend his fingers. Not at all, he couldn't even feel his fingers.

"What's going on here? Gezzz Kyle you alright?" John asks, panicking as Kyle is grabbing his hand with tears rolling down his face.

"He just put his hand on the table, I didn't have time to stop. Gezz Ky, lets get you to a hospital aye." Mason sighs putting on his fake worried face.

"Excuse me but who are you?" John asks before they can leave.

"Can't you see the resemblance?"Mason asks holding on to Kyle tight that looked friendly but it really wasn't.

"Wow, are you two…." John starts not quite knowing how to say it.

"Twins yea… now sorry I need to get my little bro to the hospital." Mason smiles lightly and walks out to the car and shoves him against the door.

"Ow!" Kyle hisses. He stares up at Mason and still had tears in his eyes.

"Oh please, harden up and when we get to the hospital you tell them what I told that old man. Got it." Mason stares down at Kyle intimidating him.

Kyle nods slightly and rubs his fingers with his other hand and hisses in pain.

"Oh please, just feel lucky that it was your hand and not your precious guitar. Now get in!" Mason growls and Kyle quickly jumps in the back seat before Mason can hurt him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mason grabs Kyle roughly out of the car and pushes him hard against the car and Kyle winces loudly and grabs his hand which was banged against the car.

"What are you going to tell them?" Mason snarls as he grabs Kyle tighter by the upper arm. He was not wanting to get caught because his little brother blabbed.

Duke grabs Kyle's left hand and squeezes them tight causing Kyle to squeal with pain and winces at the hold that Mason had on his arm but quickly replies.

"I'll tell them that I put my hand on the pool table and you had no time to stop from hitting it accidentally." Kyle cries lightly unable to hold the tears in any longer and tries to pull away from his brother. He had tears falling from his eyes his brother was really hurting him and he just wanted him to let him go.

"Good, and if you don't. I can make your life much more painful than it already is, now MOVE!" Mason hisses and shoves Kyle towards the hospital door. Kyle stumbles forwards and walks as fast as he can to get into the hospital so he doesn't get shoved again, he can hear Mason and Duke laughing behind him and mimicking him. He hated this, why did his brother have to be back.

"Oi baby bro, wipe your tears before you go in there as well, I don't want everyone to know what a baby you are." Mason laughs. Kyle quickly wipes them away.

Kyle walks up to the desk where luckily Nate is standing

. "Hey Nate, I think I broke my hand. Do you have a minute?" Kyle asks. His hand was still hurting and he really needed a checkup.

"Yeah, I do." Nate frowns lightly. How'd Kyle hurt his hand? Kyle wasn't someone who was clumsy. Mason catches up with Kyle and slaps him on the back.

"So, can you fit us in Doc?" Mason asks and pulls Kyle close by throwing his arm around his neck.

Nates eyes look like they are going to explode. Was he seeing double? No, the other one was slightly bigger.

"Umm, Kyle.. um," Nate says not even able to get any other words out.

"Nate meet Mason, my twin." Kyle sighs lightly. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to say anything else. Mason scared him.

"Hey mate, I see the family resemblance. However, you're a little bigger. How was it having him around Ky?" Nate smiles, he couldn't blame Kyle for keeping his brother a secret, he did keep his wife a secret.

"Yea it was good. Listen, please check it. I really think it's broken." Kyle mumbles he wanted to change the subject, everyone thought that he loved Mason but he hated him, so much.

Nate nods his head lightly and motions for Kyle to follow him. Kyle turns to Mason and practically begs him with his eyes not to come which of course he completely ignores and follows Kyle sneering at him.

Once in the room, Nate motions for Kyle to sit down so he can look at his hand. After running his fingers over the hand and hears Kyle wince, he was fairly certain that it was broken but he wanted an X-ray just to be sure. He looks at Kyle who looks in a lot of pain and sighs lightly. "You'll need an X-ray but your brother and his friend will have to stay here, the X-ray room isn't big enough." Nate apologizes. He felt awful that Kyle would most likely have a broken hand and that his brother couldn't be there with him when he found out.

Mason nods his head lightly but turns friendly to Nate. "Can I please have a quick word to him, he's never broken a bone before and I've broken plenty." Mason smiles lightly knowing that Kyle had indeed broken a lot of bones but all the paperwork from when they were kids had disappeared. Something that Mason had arranged.

"Sure, no worries." Nate smiles at the brotherly love. Or at least what he thought was brotherly love. He walks out of the room and Kyle is immediately grabbed from behind by Duke and Mason walks up to him and stares down at Kyle and grips him by the neck.

"You say a word and I swear, you'll be a pretty face no more." Mason snarls and squeezes Kyle's fingers again.

Kyle yelps with pain but Duke holds his hand over his mouth so that no sound comes out. Mason stares hard at Kyle until he nods. He lets Kyle's hand go and Duke shoves him towards the door. Kyle stumbles forwards he quickly wipes his tears away. Mason had broken many of his bones and this was no where near the worst he had once broken his shoulder blade.

Flashback

Fourteen-year-old Mason Bennett grabbed his brother by the upper arm and pulls him through the window that opens up to the roof and quickly shoves him out so that he is now on the roof. Kyle's eyes were red and puffy.

"Please, Mason it was an accident. I'm sorry. Please. Don't do this I'm begging you! Sorry, sorry, sorry, how many times do you want me to say it." Kyle cries and tries to shuffle as far away from Mason as he can without falling off the roof. He was in deep trouble he didn't even want to think that was going to happen. All he had done was answered the phone when Mason's girlfriend had called and he was embarrassed and angry by it and instantly had grabbed Kyle and started screaming at him.

Beforehand

"Hello," Kyle answers the phone. Mason was in his room and he wouldn't be able to get to the phone and Kyle was worried that it was his foster parents and he would have to answer that otherwise they would get worried.

"Ewww I don't want to talk to you, you're a loser." Kaitlyn Booth, Mason's girlfriend hisses. "Now hand the phone over to your brother you loser." She growls at Kyle.

Kyle lowers his head in embarrassment. Did anyone like him.

"Mason phone!" Kyle yells up the stairs, he was terrified he knew that Mason would not be happy that he picked it up when his girlfriend called, he said it embarrassed him.

"Who is it you, little twerp." Mason hisses snatching the phone off Kyle and shoving him down to the ground.

"Hey… KAITLYN! Excuse me a sec, I need to teach my brother a lesson." Mason snarls at Kyle hanging up the phone and grabbing him harshly by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"You're dead! You little wimp!" Mason screams right into Kyle's face.

"Please. I'm sorry." Kyle apologises however deep down knowing that he had nothing to be sorry for.

Now

"Sorry won't fix it, poor you, ha you little baby, Lizzy and Matt aren't here. So, they want to know what really happened to you." Mason laughs and pushes Kyle off the roof, Kyle put his arm down to break his fall and immediately heard a snap. Crying out loud he grabs his shoulder and screams in pain. He had just broken his shoulder. He was sure of it. It was all Masons fault but no one else would ever know that.

End of flashback.

Bianca and Heath were meeting up for lunch. They weren't talking too much they were both pretty hungry and tired.

"Baby, what do you think about Mason. Kyle's gone quiet since he's arrived." Bianca sighs, Kyle had been acting odd since his brother arrived or at least she thought that. She had to see if it worried Heath as well.

"Babe, Kyle is quiet. Why would his brother being here upset him? They were like that growing up." Heath sighs and crosses his fingers around each other to indicate his close they were or his close he thought they were.

"Yea I know he's his twin but he's acting weird." Bianca points out, she needed her husband to see how worried she was, but he just wasn't listening.

"He always acts weird. You know that." Heath smirks, he didn't see any change in his little brother he was still exactly the same.

"You know what fine Heath. You win but I still think you should keep an eye on him." Bianca instructs she wants her husband to look after Kyle. He needs it especially since he was still slightly heartbroken after Phoebe left. Bianca was worried but maybe Kyle just missed Mason so much that he needed time to adapt back to having his brother around, it wasn't that unusual.

"Fineee." Heath sighs making the 'e' sound extra-long so that he can let his wife know just how annoyed by it, he really is.

Bianca glares up at him, she was so mad what was wrong with keeping an eye on your little brother, she wouldn't have minded if someone told her to keep an eye on Kyle and they weren't even related by blood. Heck, she looked out for kids all day that she wasn't even related to. "He's your brother Heath. Can you just remember that? Alright, I know you two have nothing in common but just till Kyle adapts to having his brother back, keep an eye on him. It must be hard for him to not have his brother and then for him to just suddenly be back probably not long after he adapted to not having him around. How would you feel? What if you didn't see Brax for ten years? What is he..." Bianca rambles and the only reason she stopped was because she was interrupted by Heath.

"Alright women. Gezzz calm down alright, I'll keep half an eye on Kylie, happy?" Heath questions. He just wanted this conversation to be over and if that meant keeping half an eye on his little brother then he was prepared to do that.

"Drop the Kylie part and I will be." Bianca glares at her husband she knew that her brother in law hated that name even though he would never say it.

Heath rolls his eyes, he didn't see any problem with calling Kyle 'Kylie' but he did not want to be in the bad books with his wife. "I'll keep half an eye on Kyle, happy?" Heath asks again and puts more emphasis into the word Kyle just to make his point.

"Ecstatic." Bianca grins and leans over and kisses Heath on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyle was sitting silently in the X-ray room. The X-ray didn't take long and now he was just waiting for the results. He knew it was broken he has had broken bones before and it hurt exactly like this. He couldn't let Nate know that Mason was the one that did this to him. He would kill him, not kill him like kids say when they break one of their parent's lamps or something. Like seriously kill, he would be dead. He was nothing compared to his twin. Mason even felt way too big to be his twin. He hated it, every single day of his life was humiliating. He grew up with an older brother who could literally hang him upside down. In fact, he even did. He was ten minutes older but most of the time it almost felt like ten years.

 _Flashback_

 _"How's it hanging geek." Levi laughs as a fourteen-year-old Mason and one of his stupid friends were holding Kyle by his feet. All the boys were laughing at Kyle they all thought that he was a major geek and thought that he deserved everything he got from Mason._

 _"Come on lemme down," Kyle begs as he's swinging side to side, he felt sick. He got car sick a lot and this was almost the same since it was movement._

 _"Nerdddd." They laugh and start throwing bunches of grass at his face._

 _"Was there a please in there." Mason laughs as he and the other kid whose name was Matt spin him around._

 _"Pleaseeee." Kyle squeals he was feeling extremely sick. He was getting so dizzy. Suddenly he threw up and all the boys laughed even harder._

 _"Gross what a loser." Austin laughs and walks up to Kyle bad punches him in the gut. Groaning with agony Kyle had tears running down his face. Why was he like this. Why was he picked on so intensely? He was just a normal kid, he wasn't an alien, he was a normal fourteen-year-old. Why? There were other kids that were smart so what made him a target for everyone to pick on._

 _Mason and Matt swing him around again but this time let him go so that he gets thrown. He falls on the ground and cries out loudly as he hits the ground._

 _"My arm." Kyle sobs, he grabs ahold of it. It wasn't broken but it still hurt._

 _"I hope you learned your lesson nerd." Mason laughs. "I'll finish with you at home." Mason laughs lightly then completely loses it when Austin and Levi tip their chocolate milks all over Kyle._

 _"Maybe the calcium will actually give you muscles." Levi laughs as Kyle shakes his hair around to get the milk away._

 _"Hey, even milk can't do miracles." Austin laughs as they all walk away laughing._

 _Kyle sits up and cries lightly, ever since their mum died Mason had gotten so incredibly bad that Kyle couldn't even put the number of times he had cried himself to sleep. He hated his life._

 _End of flashback_

Nate comes in and sees Kyle staring at his hands, he was never the happiest of guys especially since Phoebe left but something just didn't feel right to Nate. He sits on the bed next to Kyle.

"Kyle is something happening I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet and shut off." Nate sighs hoping to get some reaction out of Kyle however he doesn't know that Kyle has picked up the skill of a poker face. He looks up at Nate without even changing his facial features and shrugs. "I'm fine, so is it broken?" He asks needing to know if his hand was broken or not.

"Yes, Kyle your hand is broken. I need to get you a splint. You'll need to wear it for probably three weeks. Do not play the guitar with it on and no heavy lifting. So when you work at the restaurant only waiting on customers and doing the books." Nate instructs and starts putting on the splint that the nurse just handed to him.

"Yea will do." Kyle sighs looking at his feet. He lightly shrugs his shoulders.

"Or you know don't work at all." Nate sighs worryingly Kyle seems so off.

"Yea." Kyle mumbles. "I mean no I'm fine I'll be able to work." Kyle sighs correcting himself before Nate gets too worried but it was far too late for that. He whines lightly as the splint is put in and his hand was bumped lightly.

"Sorry, Kyle. So what is going on? You're really freaking me out." Nate sighs trying to look Kyle in the eye but he doesn't let him.

"Kyle! What is happening? Are you eating? Feeling sick at all?" Nate asks trying to find out what on earth is up with Kyle.

"I'm fine Nate okay! Yes, I'm eating. No, I'm not feeling sick." Kyle smiles lightly hoping that it will keep Nate out of this so that Mason won't get caught out and then kill him.

"Okay, but you need to promise me that if you ever feel at all off you will get either one of your brothers or one of the girls to take care of you," Nate instructs and finishes putting on the splint and pats Kyle on the back.

"So your twin aye. He isn't what I would expect your twin to look like. Maybe a bit shorter and less solid. Your faces are the same through but that's the only thing. I would think that he was at least three or four years older than you." Nate smiles lightly at Kyle who looks up slightly and smirks. Nate even though a really smart man can't read Kyle's expression, he thinks that Kyle smirked because he was right and that it was true that Mason was way too big to be 25 and too big to be Kyle's twin. But the real reason why Kyle smirked was all because of the sick fear that he had for Mason and that he was so scared that if he said anything his brother would end him.

"Yea he's always been big." Kyle sighs lightly and puts on his best fake smile for Nate. A smile that Kyle had truly practised and had had a whole lot of experience with. He didn't really want to talk about this but knew that he had to put a brave face on if he was to keep his brotherly love story with Mason going.

"So no offence mate but where did he get his size, cause you don't really have it." Nate sighs being very careful with his words. He knew that growing up with a brother like that and now growing up with the Braxton's would make him wish that he could be a bit bigger. He was not tiny, but Nate was sure that Kyle wished that he could be a bit bigger.

"My Dad, that's why the boys are big. Mason got my Dads size. I was more like Mum." Kyle sighs and slows his speech down when he starts talking about his Mum. He looks back down at his hands.

Nate looks at Kyle who had backed away from the conversation with the mention of his Mum. "You miss her?" Nate asks. Both of his parents are still alive and he had no idea what it would feel like to have no parents. Sure Kyle had an odd relationship with his Dad but he had lost his Mum as well who by the look on Kyle's face he loved.

"More than anything." Kyle sighs. He felt tears coming from his eyes. He couldn't stop them they just feel. He quickly wipes them away and blushes as he sees Nate watching him. "Am I all good to go know?" He asks not only did he want to get away from Nate before he accidentally blabbed about something that could get Mason caught but he didn't want Mason to get mad if he took too long and thought that he blabbed.

"Yea sure mate, just call in if you have any other problems but I need to quickly give you your meds. You'll need to take them once every six hours. Only that these are really strong painkillers." Nate sighs as they walk to the front table and he hands Kyle his subscription. "Look after yourself mate. See ya." Nate smiles lightly at Kyle and then waves at Mason and Duke.

"See ya." Duke smiles as he walks behind Kyle and slaps Kyle on the back.

"What took you so long squirt, you didn't blab with the pretty little mouth of yours did you?" He hisses in Kyle's ear.

Kyle shakes his head and makes his way to the car. "Can we please pick up my pain relief on the way home?" Kyle asks feeling stupid, why was he asking this. There was no way that Mason would ever pick him up pain relief.

"No! Now get moving before we break the other hand." Mason laughs and glares down at Kyle when no one is watching.

Kyle stares up at his brother just wishing that he had the guts to punch him. But with Duke standing right there. He had no chance he didn't even have a chance against Mason. If he was being completely honest with himself he didn't even have a chance against Mason in his dreams. Lowering his head he slouches off to the elevator.

"Yea that's what I thought baby." Mason laughs as he and Duke laugh lightly behind Kyle.

No words were needed Kyle knew that they were laughing at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle walks into the house where no everyone is home. He tries to slowly make his way to his room but Bianca sees him.

"Hey, Ky." She smiles. Her smile disappears when she sees his arm. "Ky! What happened?" She asks as she pulls him closer to look at the hand better.

"I'm fine Bee." Kyle sighs but then hisses with pain when she rubs the splint.

"Obviously." Bianca sighs and softly pushes Kyle onto the couch. "Where are your meds Ky? You did get given a prescription right?" Bianca asks as he sits next to Kyle and rubs his arm. It was easy to see that Kyle was in a lot of pain. Surely he was given meds.

Kyle looks at his feet what was he meant to say. That his twin brother didn't want him to get his meds because he wanted him to be in pain. "I lost the prescription. Can you please take me back tomorrow so that I can get a new one." Kyle whispers to Bianca hoping that Mason and Duke wouldn't hear.

"I'm busy tomorrow Ky. But why don't you ask Mason? The more time that you get to spend with him the better right?" Bianca smiles and runs her hand through Kyle's hair. She was a bit confused on why he wanted her instead of his brother. Maybe she was right, maybe something was wrong.

"I think he wants to hang out with Duke tomorrow. Please, Bee. Just 30 minutes, I can't drive." Kyle sighs trying to make excuses for Mason so that he won't have to go through what he went through today.

"He's your twin Ky. I'm sure that he'll make time for you, whats wrong don't you want to spend time with him, he is your brother." Bianca sighs as she looks at Kyle and tries to see what is wrong with him today. Sure Mason being back was huge but that wasn't it, this was different. "Are you okay? Kyle, you need to know that if anything, anything at all is bothering you, you can tell me and I will do whatever I can to fix it." Bianca sighs as she rubs Kyle's arm in a comforting way.

"Yea, I'm all good, you've got nothing to worry about." Kyle sighs and puts on his best fake smile that he can manage. He had to keep Bianca away from digging deep or he could end up in even more pain.

"Hey Bee." Mason smiles as he and Duke walk in and smile down at Bianca and Kyle and ruffles Kyle's hair. Kyle bows his head a bit and fixes his hair while Bianca smiles, she believed Kyle when he said that everything was fine and knew that if he did need her then he would ask. Things with Mason must be great.

"Hey Mason, Can you take Kyle back to the hospital now. He needs his meds and the idiot lost the prescription. He'll be in a lot of pain later." Bianca smiles. She didn't even notice Kyle glaring lightly at her. Why did she have to say that now Mason was going to give him grief once again? This wasn't good.

"Sure. Mate always losing stuff, aren't you? When he was seven he lost his favorite teddy bear, the poor kid cried for days." Mason smiles lightly and ruffles Kyle's hair. Kyle's heart drops. He was a little kid he had pretended that the bear was his best friend so of course he was going to cry but now all he could think about how his mum had given him the bear and that's why he wanted to burst into tears. His teddy didn't get lost. Mason cut it to shreds in front of him.

 _Flashback_

 _"Baby. Baby.. Baby.." Mason and his stupid group of friends laugh at Kyle as he holds his favorite teddy bear Teddy to his chest. Tears were rolling down his cheeks They had been calling him a baby for the last five minutes. All because he had been hugging his teddy bear after a tough day at school where Mason had pinned him to the ground and spat in his face before lifting him up by the shirt and held him while all of his friends punched him in the stomach and slapped him on the face, He hated his life._

 _"Leave me alone Mason. You've had your fun for the day." Kyle cries and holds tighter onto his teddy bear. Why was his brother so mean? He had never done anything to him and he was always being mean to him. him and his stupid mean friends._

 _"Aww listen to the little baby... Shall I go get Mummy... She'll take care of her precious Kylie." Mason hisses and kicks Kyle in the foot. This causing Kyle to hold the teddy bear closer to his chest and tuck his knees up as well. He wanted to make himself look as small as possible._

 _Laughing Mason snatches the Teddy out of Kyle's hands and chucks it to Levi who chucks it to another friend and it goes around and around. "Give Teddy back!" Kyle screams with tears running down his face he stands up and charges to the friend that has it only for it to go flying over his head and lands in the hands of another friend._

 _"Aww, too slow Baby." He laughs as Kyle's tear start to fall faster. He had done nothing to all of these kids but they humiliated him all because Mason humiliated him and they were his friends. It just wasn't fair._

 _"Over here squirt." Levi laughs, calling Kyle over so that he could continue to be the piggy in a humiliating game of piggy in the middle._

 _"Mason please," Kyle begs and stares at his brother with tear filled eyes. All he wanted was his Teddy back. He knew that Mason hated him but could he really be this cruel._

 _"Awww the baby wants his teddy back. isn't that sweet? Levi chuck me the bear." Mason laughs and catches the bear with ease. He then pulls out his pocket knife that their Dad got him for his birthday and cut off his head. Kyle instantly started crying even harder. This was not fair, how could he actually find this funny? Smirking Mason continues to cut off pieces of the bear till only one foot is left._

 _"Here, I'm not that horrible." Mason howls with laughter and shoves Kyle to the ground and throws whatever is left of the bear into the garden. "What are you going to hug now baby bro. We did you a favor, you're too old for a teddy anyway." Mason laughs and walks away laughing with his friends._

 _Holding the foot close to his chest rule erupts in more tears. He wasn't too old for a teddy. he knew kids that were older than him that still had teddys. Even Mason did, all his friends did the only difference was that they were cruel enough to actually rip it away from someone else. That was cruel. Kyle didn't understand it. Why him?_

 _End of Flashback_

"Awww, Kyle. What was his name." Bianca asks. She runs her hands through Kyle's hair and ruffles it. She never knew that Kyle could be so adorable. Although everyone is a was just so hard to see in Kyle. He just kept so many secrets.

"Teddy." Kyle smiles lightly, he finds it so hard to keep the tears in. To this day he couldn't believe how Mason could be that cruel. Sure his Mum bought him another teddy but it wasn't the same. The year that the humiliation and the bullying started.

"Aww, that's too cute Ky!" Bianca smiles and ruffles Kyle's hair. "Isn't he just adorable." Bianca smiles and ruffles Kyle's hair even harder.

"Bee." Kyle moans, sometimes he didn't mind that she ruffled his hair. But in front of his brother he definitely did, it was just going to bring more teasing.

"Not the hair," Mason smirks as he starts to ruffle it. Kyle had such soft hair and their Mum used to ruffle it all the time. He, on the other hand, used to give him noogies.

"So can you do that?" Bianca asks wondering if Mason will take Kyle back to the hospital so that he can get his meds so that he can actually sleep tonight.

"Of course! He's my little brother I would do anything for him." Mason smiles as he grabs Kyle by the shoulders and shakes them.

"Ten minutes Mason." Kyle sighs lightly and turns his head to look at Mason. He hated being called a little brother, it was fine by Brax and Heath because they were actually years older than him but Mason was only minutes.

"Which makes me the big brother and you the little brother. Right Bee?" Mason asks smirking and turning to Bianca. He loved torturing his brother and wanted to make him feel even more embarrassed by bringing Bianca into it.

"Sorry Ky, but its true. It counts." Bianca smiles as she stands up and makes her way into her and Heaths flat. "See you when you get back boys." She calls out and shuts the door of the flat. As soon as she does Mason charges up to him and grabs him by the scruff of the shirt and snarls viciously down on him.

"Now I actually have to take you, you back me into a corner like that again and I swear you're dead. I will kill you, slowly and painfully. You will never think that you can get one past me. You may be a nerd but I'm not stupid, you try to get one past me and I will know." Mason snarls as he grips Kyle t-shirt harder and lifts him up slightly so that he's only standing on his toes.

"Sorry." He sobs, all he wanted to do was to reply with a smart comment but he didn't have the strength to deal with the backlash and Mason was already far too mad. It almost looks like he could rip him to shreds right then, right there.

"You better be! Now let's go get you your meds before you cry like the baby that we both know that you are," Mason growls who shoves Kyle into Duke who pulls his hair and makes him cry out slightly.

"See a little crying baby." Duke laughs and shoves Kyle towards the door which he slowly opens and slowly walks past the flat where Bianca is on the phone. Lowering his head he once again gets into the car and rests his head on the window trying to prepare for another car ride with his psychopathic brother and his equally psychopathic friend. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He couldn't stand up to them and he couldn't tell anyone about them, Kyle knew that this was not going to end well. But he had to do something. He loved his life. He loved his family but what was he meant to do. Mason was far bigger than him and he had a friend that was also far bigger than him. He had to keep this secret at least until things get really bad. Kyle had no other choice. If he pushed Mason too far he would kill him and there would be nothing that he could do about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Kyle had just got home from going back to the hospital, Nate was suspicious at first but once Mason butted in he believed the lie that Kyle lost his subscription. At least he had his pain meds now. Sighing Kyle opened the door to the house where everyone was sitting around the table. They all turned to him immediately obviously Bianca had told them what happened. Perfect just what he needed.

"Kyle!" Denny runs up to him and gives him a big hug. "You need to be more careful. You promised that you'd play at mine and Casey's wedding when he eventually proposes and you can't do that with a stuffed hand." Denny laughs lightly and slaps Kyle lightly on the chest before hugging him again. Kyle turns to Brax who is looking at him very seriously.

"Let me see it." Brax instructs motioning his brother to come to him so that he can see his hand. Sure Kyle was a grown up but he was still his little brother and he needed to check that he was okay.

Blushing lightly Kyle makes his way over to his brother. He reluctantly shows his brother his hand. He was 25 years old and he had to be checked by his older brother if he was okay, he might as well put a target on his back for Mason to tease him.

"Well, that's you off work." Brax sighs and slaps Kyle on the back lightly. He knew that it would be hard for Kyle to do much with only one hand.

Kyle's eyes widen he needed work he had to find a way to get away from Mason. "Brax I need to work." He blurts not really thinking about that he was going to say was the reason for this. Sure Nate told him not to but there was no way that he was telling Brax that, he had to work, where else would he hide from Mason.

"Why? Kyle, you can't work with a stuffed up hand, you'll be more hindrance than a help. Just take a week Okay, you can work again when it doesn't hurt as much and when you can work with it a bit better." Brax instructs.

"But.." Kyle tries but is immediately shut down.

"But nothing Kyle. For the next week, you aren't going to be putting any pressure on that hand, which means no guitar either." Brax instructs. He had to be the Dad sometimes because his younger brothers would constantly argue with him because they always thought that they knew best. It was annoying. Especially with his two younger ones who had had a lot less life experience than him but still thought that they knew more than him.

"Come on really. A week? What am I meant to do for a week." Kyle groans, he turns slightly to Mason who is wearing his famous smirk that only Kyle knows means that pain is coming his way.

"Your twin duh! Thought you were the smart one." Heath chuckles lightly causing Kyle to blush. Why did they always have to bring that up, sometimes he wished that he wasn't the smart one, it would at least make one less thing that Heath could tease him about?

"Yea bro we can watch movies, have a laugh and chat." Mason smiles and pulls Kyle into a one-armed hug, which Kyle found extremely terrifying. "Oh and the Doc said about three weeks with no guitar Brax so it should probably be three weeks without work as well, but don't worry I'll be here to keep a very close eye on him." Mason smiles in his hidden evil way. "Just like I did when we were kids."

Kyle pales slightly at that remembering the time that he had had a broken leg caused by Mason when he had shoved him down the stairs. He had told their foster parents that he would look after him the night that they went out for dinner but that was not how it played out.

 _Flashback_

 _Kyle was lying on his bed just snuggling down to get ready to sleep when he saw his door open and he saw that Mason was standing in the doorway._

 _"What do you want Mason, you've already broken my leg." Kyle sighs lightly looking up from his book momentarily. What more could his brother want?_

 _"Well, that was an accident." Mason frowns but suddenly bursts out laughing. "I couldn't even keep a straight face while saying that, man that was hilarious, you just fell and tumbled in front of everybody. Oh my god you're such a dork" Mason laughs loudly mocking Kyle._

 _"Can you leave." Kyle groans as he rolls his eyes, why couldn't he be an only child. Or have a brother or sister that didn't make his life a living hell._

 _"No, I came to see my favorite brother." Mason smiles as he makes his way closer to his little brother._

 _Kyle looks at Mason with an odd expression._

 _"a) I'm your only brother and b) you hate me." Kyle points out as he stares at his brother trying to read what he was going to do._

 _Mason shrugs lightly and smiles evilly at his younger brother. "I love how weak you are." Mason glares and hisses in his most wicked voice. Kyle wanted to get up and run but he couldn't not with his broken leg. No this was not good. Kyle knew that Mason was not a good person but he couldn't be this evil. But as Mason made his way closer Kyle realized he was wrong and as Mason ripped off his covers, he could only manage a whimper before Mason's hand was clasped over his mouth with him wearing his famous evil grin. "This won't hurt for long baby bro."_

 _End of Flashback_

"That sounds great Mason, cheers. Now, how about we eat aye, cause I'm starving and we need to get Ky feed so that he can have his pill." Brax smiles lightly and grabs his phone to order pizza.

"Hey Kyle, give me a hand with these books please, I just can't get these numbers right." Casey sighs as he turns to his older brother knowing that he was great with doing the books.

"Yea sure Case, at least I can still write aye." Kyle shrugs and sits next to his brother starting to help him with the books and he just knows that his brother is watching him laughing away in his own head.

"Okay so basically I don't know if I just added these up wrong or if I am missing something." Casey sighs as he reads through everything that he has written and looks at his brother curiously. He just wished that Kyle could just do the books but Brax had given him and Heath a massive speak about how Kyle didn't work at the gym so he could help but he wasn't allowed to do them for them.

Kyle looks through it and struggles to find out what is wrong until his eyes finally land on it and he turns to his brother and laughs lightly. "Case you missed out a whole line. See you've added up the line of customers, the line of products bought by customers, the line of products bought by you guys but you've missed out on the line of discounts. Its that line down the very bottom." Kyle explains as he quickly does the maths and writes down the total on the piece of paper and hands to to Casey.

"You are a lifesaver mate." Casey smiles and writes the total in the book.

"Yea supernerd to the rescue." Heath laughs lightly and checks a pillow at his bother who catches it and throws it back.

"Shut up Heath." He glares. Why did Heath have to say that, didn't he realize that the things that he was saying we're going to come back and bite Kyle? Mason would carry not the teasing long after Heath and finished with it.

"Seriously Heath be nice." Bianca glares at her husband, she couldn't believe how many stupid nicknames Heath had for his brother.

Kyle just silently slumps off to his room while Heath, Mason and Duke are talking, they were laughing their heads off. He and Heath never laughed like that together. They hardly even laughed. Did Heath like Mason better? He had known Heath for so long and now all Mason had to do was show up and suddenly he was Heath's best friend.

Kyle jumps on his bed and sighs lightly. He was so tired and just wanted to lie on his bed and pretend that this all wasn't happening. That his brother wasn't here or that he wasn't even born. Now that was a world that Kyle wanted to live in. But this world was a world that Kyle was starting to not want to live in.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle was lying on his bed not really wanting to get up, getting up would mean having to be around Mason which was the last thing that he wanted.

"Ky, Kyle, Kylie!" Heath yells and opens the door to find his brother lying on his bed not even attempting to get up. He shakes his head an walks up to him.

"Get up." He pushes and nudges his brother trying to push him into getting out of bed something that he really didn't want to do. All he wanted to do was lie on his bed and hide.

"No I'm fine alright just leave me alone, he immediately regretted it the last time that he had told Heath to leave him alone he had pinned him down and made him tell him why. That was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't tell him what was bothering him, if he did and Mason got his hands on him there was a high chance that he would end up dead.

Jumping on his brother Heath pins Kyle down to the bed and grins at him careful not to hurt his hand anymore. "Why's that Kylie." He laughs and refused to let Kyle up. He wanted to know what was bothering his brother because something obviously was. His brother was just far too stubborn to admit it.

"Nothing alright now get your arse off me. My hand still bloody hurts ya idiot" Kyle grunts lightly and tries to push his much heavier brother off of him.

Rolling his eyes Heath gets off Kyle he couldn't be bothered with his little brother tonight. He was too stubborn and Heath was hungry. but he turns to him and tries one more time to get him up. "Get up or I'll send Mason and Brax in." He laughs and laughs even harder as Kyle rolls out of bed and makes his way out to the lounge. "Happy." He grunts wanting to get past but is pulled back by Heath who ruffles up his hair. He didn't understand how big the threat was to Kyle that he would send his twin in, he just thought that it was a big joke

"Heath!" Kyle moans and tries to get his brother off of him but Heath was too strong and he couldn't.

Heath pushes away his brother lightly and grins. He loved annoying his little brother and now that Mason was here he had a partner in crime. Little did he know that even though it was just a bit of fun for him it was more devilish for Mason who would rather than pummel his brother rather than have a bit of fun with him.

Kyle slumps off to the lounge where everyone is already eating. He picks up a plate and looks at the food which doesn't look the least bit appealing. Heath, on the other hand, barges past him and grabs a plate. He was starving.

"You eating or what Kylie?" Heath asks and when he doesn't get a reply right away he pushes his brother out of the way and gets himself some food.

"Heath!" Bianca yells as she sees her husband push Kyle out of the way. Honesty he was always using his strength against his little brothers and even though everyone knew that he would never hurt either of them, he played the big brother part too well sometimes.

"What he wasn't moving and I'm starving." Heath sighs and sits down and starts eating. He wanted food and didn't have time to wait for his little brother.

"There's a word called patience," Bianca growls at Heath causing everyone to roll her eyes. This was the beginning of another argument Bianca and Heath always argued and most of the time it came from Heaths treatment of his younger brothers.

"Oh come on Bee, Kyle's fine. You're just overreacting." Heath sighs as he takes a mouthful of food.

"Heath could you have not waited less than a minute to get your food." Bianca moans as her husband uses his normal lie that she was just overreacting.

"Really Bee I'm fine. I'm not really hungry. Can I just please be excused." Kyle mumbles putting down the plate and looking at his eldest brother, even though he was 25 he had to show full respect to Brax which even involved asking if he could be excused.

"Na mate you need to eat something so that you can have more pills. That hand of yours isn't going to heal itself." Brax sighs as Ricky gets up to plate up Kyles meal which he would struggle to do with only one hand. Kyle sighs lightly and looks at Mason who is smirking at him. He knew that he had to have help with these sorts of things but the way that Mason was smirking at him made him feel like a little baby needing help with every little thing that he did.

"But I'm not hungry. I'll have breakfast tomorrow and then take my pill." Kyle argues usually he would never argue with Brax but all he wanted to do was get away from Mason.

"Na mate you need to eat so that you can take your pill and get better faster." Brax sighs as he takes another bite of his dinner. He was a bit shirked that Kyle had answered him back. Sure he was stubborn but never that stubborn usually he listened to him.

Mason is watching the entire scene and enjoying it. He could see Kyle's brothers getting annoyed with him and that is when he would swoop in and make them like him even more which would create a place for Mason in the family and maybe even push Kyle out slightly.

"Brax please can I just go?" Kyle begs. He just wished they all knew just how much that he didn't want to be around Mason but then again he couldn't tell them because then he'd really be in danger. Which made all of this a really tricky situation for Kyle.

"Come on Kyle eat your food or is there a reason you don't want to?" Mason asks, once again in only a way that him, Duke and Kyle knew was meant in a different way. This was not a question it was a challenge. He was challenging Kyle about whether he was going to say what was going on or not.

Kyle knew that he was backed into a corner. He could either tell them why he didn't want his dinner which was that he hated his older brother who continually harassed and teased him or sit down and eat the food and say that he was just overreacting. He chose the latter sure he would look a bit silly but it was better than what would have happened if he had picked the first option.

"I'll eat. I'm sorry everyone. Long day." He sighs and slumps onto the couch next to Denny who smiles lightly at him, sure he had overreacted but he had just had a tough day. He was allowed to overreact.

Kyle ate his dinner and made small conversations with Denny. But that was about it. He didn't really feel like talking that much he just wanted to go to his room and hide. Preferably forever but Kyle knew that that wasn't possible. He finishes his meal and quickly takes his pill before turning to his eldest brother again. "All good if I go now?" He asks knowing that everyone else would get suspicious about why he consistently wanted to get away but he frankly didn't care he just wanted to get away.

"Yea sure mate. You okay though?" He asks. He didn't know why Kyle was acting this way but it only started when Mason had arrived. Brax immediately put the thought away thinking that Kyle couldn't possibly be scared of his twin brother, why would he be.

"Yea yea it's just been a long day and I'm tired." Kyle sighs and walks to his room and waves his hand to everyone. He just wanted to go somewhere where he could cry and let it all out.

Mason glares at the place where his little brother was, he was starting to act weird and then everyone might turn to him and start asking him questions as it seems to have just started when he had arrived and he didn't want to be caught by the family even though he didn't really want to be apart of this family he knew that Kyle did and that was enough reason to stay. Knowing that he would have to get up and teach his brother that he needs to stop the suspicious behavior before he got caught because he didn't want to be caught.

"I'll go see whats bothering him." He sighs and makes his way to his brother's room.

He walks right through the door not even bothering to knock, Kyle was unfortunately in the middle of getting changed so Mason used this to his advantage. closing the door behind him he made his way closer to his little brother.

"Well well well it seems that you are my little brother in more than one way. But your clothes in a child's store." Mason smirks as he stares down his brother who was only in his boxers.

Kyle presses his lips together. He hated this, he wasn't even small. He was over 6 feet tall and wasn't skinny. He was skinny to Mason sure but that was only because he was built like a guy that had been on steroids his whole life.

"Got something to say bubs," Mason smirks walking up to his brother and stares down at him grinning like a hyena catching its latest meal.

Kyle was lost for words all he could do was back away from his brother as much as he could. Mason was terrifying all the time but there was something about this smile that made it even worse for Kyle.

"I asked you a question, Princess. Got something to say!" He snarls grabbing Kyle bt the shirt and glaring down at him his eyes wide and vicious. Kyle whimpers as he hand is jolted. Mason was definitely going to use that to his advantage in the coming weeks.

"No," Kyle mumbles finding it hard to keep the tears in. He was so scared he had no clue what Mason was planning on doing next but whatever it was he was going to enjoy it and Kyle defiantly wasn't.

"NO! NO WHAT!" He hisses right into Kyle's face. He loved doing this to his brother it made him show him respect. He had done it all their lives.

"Siirrr." Kyle cries lightly knowing what Mason wanted to quicker he did it the quicker Mason would leave. That is all h wanted he just wanted his brother to go away so that he could cry into his pillow alone and try not think about the coming weeks that Mason was going to make an absolute living hell for him.

"Now say it in a full sentence." Mason laugh enjoying the fun that he was having with his brother and thinking of the fun he would have in the coming weeks.

"Noooo Siirrr." Kyle cries scared of his brother so much that he wouldn't even look at him. It was humiliating having his twin treat him like this. He was only ten minutes older. Why was there such big difference in size! It just wasn't fair.

"Good. Now go and cry into your pillow all night long and just think about all the fun we are going to have tomorrow. I know I'm excited and so is Duke. Rest up baby bro, it's going to be a long one." Mason laughs evilly and shoves Kyle onto his bed causing him to cry out as his hand whack against the bed frame. Walking out of the room he sends one last menacing look to Kyle. "Oh and if you don't stop acting so damn weird or shall I say weirder your family is going to find out about me and I don't want that happening or I'll send you for a swim with the sharks. Got it." Mason hisses at his brother before turning off the light and exiting the room.

Pulling the blankets right up to his chin Kyle tries to close his eyes without seeing Mason's face, It takes a whole 2 hours but finally, he drifts off to sleep, not knowing when he'll be awake again. Will it be morning or will it be in the middle the night?


	14. Chapter 14

**Very Dark scenes in this chapter**

Mason walks into Kyle's room in the middle of the night and opens his door as quietly as he can, Kyle doesn't even wake up. Mason smirks lightly and takes more steps towards his brother who was sleeping so soundly not even moving in the slightest bit. His little brother was always a good sleeper because he thought that it was the one time that he was safe well that was all up until the day that Mason had truly taken his innocence. Mason had to laugh at his brothers sleeping face. So calm. Well, he was about to change that.

"Kylieee." He whispers as he leans down to his brother and strokes his hair away from his eyes. "Kylieee." He tries again but a little louder this time. Angered at the fact that Kyle still doesn't wake up he grabs his shoulder and shakes it furiously hoping that that will wake his brother up.

Kyle jolts awake and tries to pull away from his brother but is grabbed by the shirt by his brother. Mason covers his mouth so he couldn't cry and smiles wickedly down at Kyle "Now now Kylie don't panic. I won't hurt you, well it's nothing I haven't done before." Mason laughs at Kyles terrified face, he was wriggling around trying to get Mason's hand away from his mouth so he could yell out but he was having no luck.

Mason leans over his brother and starts to take off his own clothes. He sees Kyle's terrified face and only smiles more. It made it so much more fun when Kyle knew what was coming. The begging would only start sooner. After he is done he leans over Kyle and pulls away the blanket ripping it out of Kyle's hands as he holds onto it in fear. he then jumps on top of Kyle and starts to take all of his clothes off. Kyle wriggles trying to get away from his brother but has no luck. Masons hand is firmly over Kyle's mouth so not a single sound will come out.

"Just like old times." Mason grins evilly as he starts to rape his twin brother.

"Agghhhhh," Kyle screams as he jolts awake in his bed and grabs his chest. It was beating so fast, Kyles hard holds towards the window certain that he saw something move. It was just the curtain. He must have left his window open last night.

"Just a dream Kyle, Just a dream." He sighs to himself. He lays back down on his bed just wanting to get a few more hours sleep before he has to get up to the world of pain that his brother was going to inflict on him. Lying on his bed with his eyes shut and tries to calm himself down a bit but suddenly he remembers that he didn't open his window last night and by the time he got to sleep the others probably would have been in bed too. Then how'd it get open? Deciding that it would calm him down a bit if the window was actually shut Kyle rolls over to get out of his bed to shut the window when he comes face to face with his twin brother who is staring wickedly at him.

"Morning gorgeous." He laughs. He pushes his brother down on the bed and grins evilly down at Kyle.

"Aghhhh," Kyle screams as loud as he can. "Aghhhhh please," Kyle begs

"Aghhhhhhh WAKE ME UP. WAKE ME UP. PLEASE." Kyle screams as he throws his body around trying to wake himself up. At least he hoped it was a dream.

"Kyle! KYLE! Wake up Kyle!" Bianca yells as she shakes Kyle as hard as she can trying to wake him up. She had been getting a glass of water when she had heard screams coming from Kyle's room she was surprised that they didn't wake anyone up.

"Aghhhh. Nooooooo." Kyle screams and bolts awake pulling away from Bianca thinking that she was Mason.

"Kyle shhhh, It's me, Kyle. You're alright." Bianca whispers as she sits on the side go is bed and stares softly at him trying to calm him down.

"Bee?' He questions looking up at her with tears in his eyes, those dreams were way too terrifying. There was no way that he could tell everyone about Mason. If he kept his mouth shut then Mason would be satisfied with beating him up, 'that' would only if he blabbed. He had just had a dream when Mason was raping him within a dream that Mason was raping him. That was far too scary!

"Kyle are you okay? What was that about?" Bianca questioned sure Kyle was a damaged soul with how he grew up but she had never seen this from him before. She had never heard Kyle this scared.

"Just a bad dream Bee, I'm all good." Kyle sighs as he grabs his chest lightly, holding back the tears that were wanting to fall from his eyes.

"You sure you look pale, is anything bothering you Kyle?" Bianca asks as she sits down on the bed next to Kyle.

"No Bee, I'm honestly fine," Kyle replies perhaps a bit too quickly. He wanted to steer her off what was bothering him so that it didn't give Mason a reason to kill him but he might have done it a bit fast. Luckily Bianca was tied and didn't really pick up on it.

"Okay night Kyle." She smiles and ruffles his hair. Why did everyone ruffle his hair, he wasn't a little kid.

"Night." He mumbles and lies back down. As soon as Bianca left the room and Kyle heard her and Heath's door shut he turned on the light and sat up. He didn't want to go back to sleep. He knew that if he went to sleep he would either have more nightmares about Mason or Mason would come in himself. That was the last thing that he wanted.

He looks at the clock and it read 3:37 am. He decided to read a book, that would keep him awake. Especially if it was a really good one. When he was younger he would stay up until 3 am sometimes when he had started reading at 8 pm. He just so invested in a book that was until his mother had woken up due to the fact that she always set her alarm for early in the morning to make sure that he was actually asleep. Kyle found this great, he knew that he couldn't stop himself from reading so was always grateful when his mother made sure that he did get some sleep. The first night that he read after his mum died he had read until the sun came up in the morning and had to stay home from school due to tiredness he had slept for the whole day. From then on his foster parents made sure that he was asleep before they went to bed, only letting him read on the weekend night, He just got so invested in books. Even though he didn't bring any books to Summer Bay with him in fear of what his brothers would think if he came home with a library bag after everyone discovered that he really loved to read Bianca and Ricky bought him some for his birthdays and he had brought himself some as well, knowing that Kyle spent a lot of time alone after Phoebe had left they thought that he would love that. Grabbing The Help. He had always meant to read the book but never got the time, he had watched the movie with Bianca one night when everyone else was working. he loved the movie and decided to buy the book the next day that he went to town.

He read through the whole night until he had finished the book, It was about 7:25 now and he decided that now was as good as a time as any to get out of bed, yawning lightly he stumbles out to the lounge where Bianca and Ricky were sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Is there any more of that?" He asks plummeting in the seat next to Bianca. This was the one downfall of reading all night he always woke up tired in the morning.

"Kyle, you still look pale." Bianca sighs as she puts her hand up to his forehead to check if he had a temperature which he pulled away slightly from at first but a stern look from Bianca caused him to let her check his temperature.

"Still? When'd you see him last?" Ricky asks, Kyle sighs obviously Bianca hadn't told Ricky yet about his nightmare but now it would all come out.

"Kyle had a nightmare last night, did you get any more sleep, Kyle? You don't feel sick." Bianca sighs as both she and Ricky give Kyle a sympathetic look, which he hated he put his head down to avoid their eyes.

'Kyle! Are you alright?" Ricky yells lightly at Kyle seeing that he wasn't responding to Bianca's question.

"No I didn't get any more sleep, I was tossing and turning all night," Kyle mumbles lightly knowing that if they knew that he had been reading all night then they would know that something was up.

"I'm sure Mason will look after you today." Bianca sighs as she pours Kyle a cup of coffee hoping that that will wake him up a bit.

Kyle's eyes widen with terror, if Mason could hurt him when he wasn't tired then he would do some serious damage. Now he knew that reading all night was a stupid idea. Now he was such an easy target. "No!" He yells loudly regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth. This was not good. He was about to get grilled and he didn't know if he could handle it without spilling out the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kyle, what is going on?" Bianca asks, staring at Kyle with a curious look, why wouldn't he want his brother to look after made no sense the two boys loved each other. It sounded like Mason adored Kyle by all the things that he was saying about him.

"Nothing." Kyle blurts about a bit too quickly. he was so nervous about them finding out he replied too quickly to their question and knew that they would get suspicious. He always replied too quickly when he was nervous and his family knew that.

"Kyle, what is going on?" Ricky asks this time with a more serious and harsh tone. She could see that Kyle was struggling hut she had to be firm.

"Nothing I swear." Kyle attempts to lie again but this time they could tell by his voice that he as lying again. They grab ahold of him and make him sit down on the couch.

"Kyle, come on mate. Whats going on, ever since Mason and Duke turned up you've been acting weird and when we told you that Mason would look after you, you panicked, so don't you dare tell me that there is nothing going on." Ricky orders lightly, she knew that Kyle would listen to her if she was firm enough.

"It's nothing alright, just leave me please," Kyle mumbles and immediately regrets it, whenever you told Bianca and Ricky to leave something then they tried even harder to find out what was wrong.

"No! damn it, Kyle, why are you so bloody secretive about everything in your life! We are your family" Bianca groans, she loved Kyle but she just wished that he would stop being so secretive about every aspect of his life.

"Yea Kyle, we are trying to help you, you have a nightmare last night and all we are trying to do is help you!" Ricky yells, Kyle could be so bloody secretive and stubborn.

'I'm not a little kid!" Kyle hisses, why did they always treat him like he was five years old. He breathes out heavily in anger. He knew that he didn't mean to yell at the girls like this but he just wanted them to stay out of his life. He didn't want them to find out what was going on. Mason would kill him if his family found out what was really going on.

'We know that Kyle, we are just trying to help you, something is not right." Bianca sighs rubbing Kyles arm in an attempt to calm him down.

"It's my life! Stay out of it!" Kyle yells and stands up storming to his room and slamming the door leaving both Bianca and Ricky in shock, he never yelled at them like that. They both look at each other.

"We should talk to the boys, something is not right." Ricky sighs, both of the girls were unaware that Mason and Duke were listening quietly in the kitchen. Mason grabs ahold of Duke and pulls him into his room.

"He's so dead, I warned him to keep his mouth shut, but he can't, so that means that we are going to have to shut it for him," Mason growls angrily and shoves his pocket knife into his pocket.

"What are we going to do?' Duke asks excitedly, he loved causing others pain.

'Well, my good friend we are going to make sure that my pathetic excuse for a baby brother gets the message that he really should watch what comes out of that pretty little mouth of his." Mason smiles evilly.

"What about his brothers? Are you sure that you have them on side enough for them to stick by you?" Duke asks curiously, he would have thought that Mason would have given it a bit more time before damaging his brother too much.

"Yea I think that it's under control." Mason smiles and picks up the picture of him and Kyle and smiles at it as if Kyle was a piece of meat. "Let's get him." Mason hisses and he and Duke sneak into Kyle's room planning to quietly drag him out and deal with him in private but are shocked to see that his room is empty. Mason at first is angered by this. His brother not only had nearly opened his mouth too much to take it back but now he was hiding.

"Looks like we get to hunt our pray today." Duke smiles evilly and glares at Mason with a wicked look in his eyes. He was just as evil and heartless as Mason was and that only made their friendship strengthen, they were a team. An evil team.

"Well if its a hunt you want baby bro it's a hunt that you are going to get." Mason smiles viciously and smiles at Duke, who is smiling back, they both loved a hunt.

"Oh come on Bee, he was acting weird that's your reason for thinking that something is up, It's Kyle. Has he even acted normal since he's been here." Heath chuckles lightly and receives a whack on the head from Bianca. "What was that for?" Heath huffs lightly, why on earth would she hit him.

"Heath, we've talked about this! Something is up!" Bianca hisses lightly, she hated how Heath shrugged off her worries for Kyle and just made jokes out of it. This was serious, Kyle wasn't acting like himself, he was quiet most of the time for sure but this was something new.

"Look, Kyle obviously wants to handle this himself so if something is bothering him and he needs us then he will ask for help, when he does that I will help but I'm not going to butt into his life he's an adult and if we stick our noses in then he will think that we are treating him like a little kid he'll have a go at us." Heath huffs, his brother was 25 he could take care of himself.

'He may be an adult but he's a Braxton, you know that you guys like to handle things yourselves, what is he's hiding something from us. he had a nightmare babe. Talk to him please" Bianca panics, she was adamant that something was wrong.

"Just leave it, babe!" Heath groans and walks out of the room slamming the door on his way out. He had more important things to deal with than Kyle having a nightmare like a little kid. Bianca groans and runs her hands through her hair. She wished that her husband would stop being so stubborn, she also wished that he would stop being such a tough guy and just be a big brother to Kyle. She just hoped that Ricky was having more luck.

"Brax honestly, something is up." Ricky groans, Brax wasn't listening! Why wouldn't he listen to her?

'Rick, look why would Kyle be upset by the fact that you told him that his brother was going to look after him." Brax questions in confusion.

"That's what we are trying to find out Brax!" Ricky hisses, her and Bianca were adamant that there was something wrong with Kyle and they were determined to find out what was wrong.

"Look, Kyle's a big boy, he doesn't need his sister in laws keeping an eye on him." Brax groans loudly.

"Well, his brothers aren't! Brax talk to him, see if you can get him to tell you what is bothering him. he had a nightmare last night, so something is bothering him. " Ricky sighs lightly, she just wanted to know if Kyle was okay.

"Just leave it, Rick." Brax sighs and walks out the door so that he can go to work. he didn't know why Kyle had had a nightmare, but the restaurant was so busy that he didn't have the time to deal with it. Why was Ricky so worried about it anyway Kyle was an adult! He was 25, he should be able to deal with it himself.

"Unbelievable!" Ricky moans and puts both her hands on her head. She hadn't managed to get anywhere with Brax and as Bianca walks into her room worth the same expression it was obvious that she hadn't gotten through to Heath either.

"Denny?" Bianca asks. Kyle and Denny were so close if neither of Kyle's big brothers were willing to see what was bothering Kyle, then surely his best friend was the way to go. They shared everything!

"Definitely," Ricky replies, Denny was definitely the right person to help Kyle, at least he would talk to her.

Kyle was sitting on the beach running his hand through the sand when he felt the presence of two people standing behind him turning his head around he isn't surprised to see his twin brother. "Leave me alone Mason." He sighs lightly as he picks up a handful of sad and runs it through his fingers. \

"No, Get up and get in the car." Mason hisses and kicks sand over Kyle.

"No." Kyle hisses, he was sick of this, he was scared all the time.

Mason pulls out the knife and holds it in front of Kyle. "Get up and get in the car, now!" Mason hisses angrily at Kyle not even giving him the chance to stand u himself grabbing him by the t-shirt and pulling him to his feet before putting the knife back in his pocket. He shoves him in front of him and smiles at Duke. This was going to be fun.

Kyle shuffles as slowly as he can without being too slow. he knew that there was a very high chance that he was practically walking to his grave.

"Keep moving loser." Duke laughs and keeps shoving Kyle until they reach the car, which was parked behind a bush that's when a pillowcase is put over his head and his wrists and pulled behind his back and have zip-ties are put on him he cries as his broken hand bangs against the other, he is then chucked in the car, Duke quickly slams the door and he and Mason share another evil look.

"Yea I know that he is acting weird but I don't know how to approach him, he would normally tell me immediately if something was bothering him, but he hasn't, are you sure that he panicked when you said Mason was going to take care of him, that makes zero sense, he loves his brother and his brother loves him." Denny sighs she was thinking so hard about what was going on.

"I don't know, he's up and down with Mason, maybe he did miss him too much, but we just get the feeling that something else is going on, please Denny talk to him, he'll talk to you, he thinks of you as a best friend, we are more big sisters, everyone young man is more likely to open up to a friend rather than a sister." Bianca sighs, Denny was their last hope to check if Kyle was okay.

"You're panicking over nothing you know." Casey sighs walking back into the bedroom carrying a cereal bowl.

"No something is going on, I've never seen Kyle like this before." Ricky sighs and walks out of the room the last thing that she needed was another argument with a Braxton. She knew that there was something wrong with Kyle and was more than a little annoyed about his brother's low amount of concern.

Kyle was pulled out of the car and shoved to the ground and he hisses as his broken hand hits the ground. He looks around and sees that they were in the bush. This was not good, here there were no eyes. No one to save him.

"Well well well looks like you are finally going to learn your lesson about keeping your mouth shut." Mason laughs evilly and kicks his brother twice in the stomach causing him to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry." He cries out, he knew that he was in deep trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

Kyle stares up at his brother in fear; he knew that his brother would hurt him, he knew that his brother would beat the crap out of him, then probably stab and cut him with the knife that. Kyle also knew his brother he would have a bit of fun first.

"So I think that you need a lesson on how to keep your mouth shut, your sister in laws will be getting suspicious soon, your lucky that your brothers don't give a damn about you and they shrugged off their concerns, guess being a loser pays off." Mason laughs and kicks Kyle hard in the stomach.

Kyle moans lightly at the kick but doesn't say anything; he knew that it would only add fuel to the fire, that was all it ever did. Mason had a temper problem, and he was a psycho, Kyle knew that he couldn't push it with his brother.

"The first tip that we are going to give you is don't go crying to your big sister on laws when I hurt you too much; only babies do that." Mason hisses as him and Duke circle around Kyle.

"I didn't," Kyle replies, it wasn't a lie either just because Bianca and Ricky were suspicious doesn't mean that he talked.

Duke kicks Kyle three times in the stomach. "LIAR!" He yells and smiles lightly as Kyle curls up in a ball and lets out a small cry of pain.

"Aghh." Kyle groans as he grabs ahold of his stomach. What else could he say, he could tell the truth all he wants, his brother and Duke wouldn't care they'd just hurt him and make him pay for what they believe is lying. If he did lie and say that he did tell them then he'd get kicked and beaten, he couldn't win. The only option was to say nothing.

"Aye! Did you go crying to them!" Mason screams at Kyle who just lies there in fear of what would happen. Mason snarls down at his brother as he doesn't say anything or even move "Answer the question you pathetic little shit!" He snarls.

Kyle still lays there silent afraid of what Mason would do if he said the wrong thing.

"Cat got your tongue." Duke laughs wickedly and grabs ahold of Kyle's hair and pulls it up so that he is facing Mason.

"Agh." Kyle cries out lightly and pulls up his hands trying to hit away Duke's hand to the side only to get a hard punch in the back causing to cry out even louder and grab his back in pain. Why did they both get such a kick out of hurting him?

"Now, Did you go crying to them?" Mason screams down at Kyle who just tires to look down at his feet but with Duke having a tight grip on his hair he couldn't. "Aye! Did you go crying like a pathetic little baby to your sister in laws!" Mason screams and hits Kyle hard across the face.

"No." Kyle mumbles, He knew that his brother wouldn't believe him, but undoubtedly it was better than saying yes.

Mason grins wickedly and grabs ahold of Kyles broken hand and pulls the splint off and throwing it in the bushes before crushing Kyle's hand in his own causing extreme pain.

"Arghhhh pleaaasse." Kyle cries out loudly. He was in so much pain, and he knew that it was only the beginning.

"What was that?" Mason laughs. He loved tormenting his brother every chance he could.

"Pleaaaasse sss..stop Mason." Kyle cries as he feels pain not just from his hand but his head as well with Duke still pulling harshly at his hair to make sure that he doesn't pull away.

"Then tell the truth did you go crying to them?" Mason screams at Kyle giving his hand another big squeeze. The pain was enough to make Kyle scream out in absolute agony. His chest felt so tight from him crying he couldn't even manage to spill out an answer.

"Aye! Come on Kylie!" Mason yells and backhands Kyle hard across the face; he knew that Kyle didn't tell them anything but making him pay was just too much fun.

Kyle howls in pain. He was at a loss about what to do, he knew now that he was going to get a beating no matter what. He might as well stay true to himself, he softly shakes his head knowing that his brother wasn't going to like it at all. This was made clear immediately when Kyle received a kick in the stomach causing him to lean over in agony and cry lightly. Duke dropped him so that he fell hard on the ground, causing him even more pain and his brother and Duke even more joy.

"Well well well then what are we going to do with you, my darling little brother?" Mason laughs and stares evilly down at Kyle who was still sobbing and now cradling his broken hand.

Kyle didn't reply he just beeped lightly sobbing trying to calm himself down as much as he could, everything hurt through his head, his stomach and especially his hand.

"Well, look at that Mason looks like Kylie here doesn't get a vote so my votes to beat him till he's black and blue then you can have some fun with your knife." Duke laughs and smiles down at Kyle who doesn't look the least bit surprised, just terrified. He must have known what was coming for him.

"I vote for that, well that's two against one. We win." Mason laughs wickedly and kicks Kyle three times in the stomach causing Kyle to howl with pain.

Laughing Duke joins the party and picks Kyle up and holds him while Mason gets ready to hit him.

"No." Kyle sobs lightly. "Pllleeeeeeas AGRHHH." Kyle starts to beg but is stopped when Mason delivers a brutal punch in his ribs. He doesn't stop there either. Punch after punch they come and go each as painful as the last and each causing Kyle to scream louder, sadly he knew that no matter how loud he yelled no would be able to help him.

Duke drops Kyle, and both he and Mason start to kick him again until Kyle looks up at the wholly broken, blood was pouring out of his nose and his whole body covered in bruises. "Please, juuuuss...jussssst sss..ssstttoppp." Kyle cries, his head falls back down, it took all the strength he had left just to lift it for that short moment.

This was all Mason needed to continue picking his brother up he quickly shoves him as hard as he could into the closest tree causing his to bang his head on the trunk, Kyle immediately crumples to the ground and loses conciseness. Mason smirk and pulls out the knife that he had in his pocket and quickly stabs Kyle three time in the stomach before turning to Duke and smiling. "Let's go." He laughs lightly and makes his way to the car. "I could really go for a feed right about now." He laughs. Duke nods in agreement as he and Mason start to talk about their cover story leaving a bloody and bruised Kyle bleeding out behind them.

"Look we all agree that something is going on, why can't you three see that!" Ricky yells at the three Braxton boys. They had all got a text from their other half ordering them to come home immediately.

"Rick everything is fine, Kyle would tell us if anything was bothering him." Brax huffs and looks at the time on his phone. He was supposed to be meeting with the supplier soon; he didn't have time for another talk with Ricky about his brother.

"You know that he wouldn't! He's always trying to prove that he is as tough as the three of you, he doesn't tell you guys anything! You've got to keep an eye on him!" Bianca yells, why couldn't they see that something was wrong with Kyle.

"Nothing is going on and even if it was He's older than me, I mean He's 25. He's big enough to look after himself" Casey huffs.

"Come on Casey! You know that Kyle may be older than you but he's in no way stronger than you, you can take him down when you guys play fight." Denny huffs. Sometimes she could tell so obviously that Kyle was only a half-brother of the three boys but they had to remember that he wasn't full Braxton like them. He didn't grow up like they did. he had a much different life.

"Can't you three open your eyes and see that your brother needs you." Ricky huffs angrily. None of them had even thought about asking their brother if he was alright they had all just shrugged it off.

"I don't have time to babysit my 25-year-old brother! Besides he has Mason!" Brax huffs and stands up and tries to walk to the door to escape but Ricky blocks his way.

"A) He's your little brother and you should be looking after him no matter how old he is and B) I'm not too sure about Mason anymore, things all started to go downhill for Kyle once he got here," Bianca explains hoping that his brothers would start to put the pieces together as well. She looks at Heath who had been silent all through this conversation. "Heath please." She negs she knew that he teased Kyle a lot but she also knew that he loved him.

"You're all being paranoid! Kylie's fine alright. Mason's his brother, he's a good guy alright! he would never hurt Kyle." Heath huffs and stands up angerly. The girls were taking this too far they were the ones who needed to open up their eyes. Then they'd see that everything was fine.

"Believe that all you want but there is defiantly something going on," Bianca yells at her husband.

"What could possibly be going on! There's no way that another girl has broken his heart because he has barely even talked to another girl except for the tree of you. He doesn't do anything other than going to work and come home! Maybe he's just sick of having no friends!" Heath yells.

All of the girls were taken back by this, but when they look at Brax or Casey, neither of them seemed that shocked.

"You all think this?" Ricky asks shocked at the fact that not only Heath said it but Brax and Casey didn't disagree.

"Don't get me wrong Kyle's a great kid but he's got no friends! He's got you guys sure but you're family. Kyle might just be lonely." Brax shrugs lightly and huffs lightly and turns to the girls. "Can I go now, the supplier won't wait much longer." Brax huffs desperate to get back to the restaurant.

"Brax this is important!" Ricky huffs.

"Why because our brother is too much of a loser to have friends!" Heath huffs, He knew that what he said was taking it too far but he was too annoyed to apologize.

"Heath!" Ricky, Bianca, and Denny all yell at the same time. Sure Kyle didn't have too many friends but they didn't see that coming from Heath. Brax and Casey stared at their brother that was taking it a bit too far. They all hoped that Kyle hadn't heard him.

Suddenly Mason and Duke appear from behind Ricky waiting to get in. "Hey, guys everything alright?" Duke asks imaging that he and Mason knew nothing about the girl's concern for Kyle.

"Na dude don't worry. The girls are just freaking out for no reason!" Heath glares at his wife; she had to leave this alone.

"Mason. do you have any idea what is going on with Kyle?" Bianca asks curiously; she wanted to see what his answer is. She was extremely suspicious of him. She had to know what was going on.

"No, isn't he always withdrawn like this, always was as a kid." Mason shrugs pretending that it had nothing to do with him, he knew that the three Braxton boys were relaxed about it, so that was what he had to be as well. He was fairly certain that Kyle was going to die anyway. he had to be ready to fix his place.

"See Bee, chill! I'm outta here." Heath huffs. "Do you guys want to go for a surf?" Heath smiles and gives both Mason and Duke a slight slap on the back as both Brax and Casey escape back to work.

"Sure." Mason smiles. He just loved how Heath always wanted to spend time with him.

All three quickly make their way down to the beach with surfboards user their arms with Mason and Duke borrowing some of the boy's old ones.

"Unbelievable!" Denny huffs and quickly goes to check Kyle's room, realizing that it was empty she quickly pulls out her phone deciding to call him. It was time for his meds.

 _"Hey, You've reached Kyle. Sorry, I missed your call. Please leave a message, and I'll call you back as soon as I can."_ Kyle voicemail replies.

" _Ky you can have more meds now get home so that we can get them into you and look after you and if you don't hurry you'll have a several of messages from all of us girls,"_ Denny replies and hangs up sighing lightly and shrugging her shoulders. Kyle always answered his phone.

Two campers were making their way into the bush. They were about to have their two year anniversary, and both loved camping so decided to get away from everything for their anniversary. They didn't expect anyone to be out here; there were much more popular camping spots.

"This is lovely to get away." The lady smiles and kisses her husband lightly on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too... what is that." The man replies. Little did he know that this was a body.

The man slowly makes his way over until he gets a better view. That's when he gets the shock of his life as he sees the bruised and bloody body of a young man.

"Becky, come and help me!" The man calls as he quickly tries to wake the young man up but has no luck, he feels what feels like a wallet in the young man's pocket and quickly pulls it put hoping to find out who he is. Luckily it was a wallet, and he opens it and immediately finds his drivers license. It read Kyle Braxton.

Becky had just reached her husband and let out a soft scream when she sees the body. "Clark is... is he alright?" She asks worried at the answer that she is going to get.

Clark quickly looks for a pulse, luckily he finds one even if it is weak. "He's alive, but barely. We've got to get him some help." Clark sighs as Beck quickly pulls out her phone to call an ambulance. "It's alright kid... You're going to be okay." Clark sighs.


	17. Chapter 17

_Two hours later_

Brax was flat out at the restaurant when he heard his phone ring, he quickly declined the call and moved onto the next customer, the girls had been calling him non stop, and he was reasonably sure that it was them again. He didn't have time for them to lecture him again about how he needed to look after Kyle.

"Hey, guys what can I get ya." Brax smiles lightly at Alf and Roo whoa been looking at their menus for a good ten minutes.

"Oh hey, Brax. May I have the Chicken and Cranberry pizza please." Roo smiles, it was her favorite pizza, and she never got sick of it.

"Yeah, no worries Roo." Brax smiles and notes it down on the notepad that he had; he turns to Alf about to ask him what he would like when his phone once again rings. Frustrated he picks it up. "What!?" He hisses. Couldn't the girls wait until he got home? He was far too busy.

"Ahh Brax its Nate." Nate answers awkwardly, He could hear that Brax was frustrated, and any other time he would offer to call back another time but this was important, and he also knew that Brax would want to know the information that he had for him.

"Oh hey Nate, I'm sorry I thought that you were someone else." Brax replies slightly embarrassed that he had just snapped off someone else's head, someone who wasn't even the reason for his frustrations.

"Its alright Brax, you might want to come down to the hospital. " Nate replies. They had waited until Kyle was in more of a stable position before calling his big brother. Although things still weren't looking too good, they were looking a lot better than they were when Kyle had first arrived in the hospital.

"Nate, Whats going on?" Brax asks, politely smiling at Alf to let him know that he will be with him soon.

"It's Kyle. Brax he's here, and he's been badly beaten up." Nate explains, he had never seen Kyle so broken as long as he had known him. Cuts and bruises covering his body, the stab wounds in his stomach were his primary cause for concern, closely followed by the bruising to his abdomen, he was still waiting for the results to find out whether there was any internal bleeding.

"What!?" Brax screams in panic. Why on earth would Kyle be beaten up? Who would do that to him? "Is he okay?" Roo and Alf turn to Brax he sounded so panicked, worried and even the slightest bit scared, it was much different than he usually was, strong, fearless and even sometimes scary.

"He's alive Brax; he's just extremely hurt. I just thought that you would want to come here and check on him." Nate sighs, He knew that the Braxton's were all about family and that they would definitely want to be here for Kyle.

"Yea, of course. I'll be there as soon as I can." Brax sighs and hangs up the phone quickly putting it in his pocket. "Alfie! Come to finish this order; I've gotta go, you're in charge."Brax sighs as he had his notepad to Alfie and turns briefly to Alf and Roo. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go." Brax blurts out and quick races off to the hospital but not before going into the gym to see if his two other brothers are in there.

"Hey big fella, Mason is helping me out today, he's awesome. He's great with all the clients." Heath smiles as he approaches Brax, but his smile disappears when he sees Brax's face. "Whats wrong?" He asks.

"Kyle, he's in hospital." Brax mumbles, he was worried sick for his brother he had to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

"He's what! What the hell happened?" Heath hisses loudly gaining the attention of many clients and staff including Mason who walks over the two brothers pretending that he was completely unaware of what had happened to his brother.

"Is everything alright?" He asks, He looks at both Brax and Heath putting on his best worried face, hoping that it would once again fool them.

Brax looks at Mason and takes a deep breath for the first time he is second-guessing himself; it was all too coincidental. The girls were talking about how Mason was a danger to Kyle and then he ended up in hospital. "Mate, Kyle's in hospital, we've got to go." Heath blurts out panicking and makes his way out the door. Mason quickly follows him and blurts out something that makes Brax think.

"Then we'll find out who did it." He growls.

Brax screws up his face wondering if it was just a protective brother heading right towards getting revenge. Kyle just could have tripped and hit his head on something, or been hit by a car or even drunk too much alcohol for all Mason knew. Was it just a brother wanting to protective one of his own or did he know something?

Ricky, Bianca, and Denny were all making their way to the hospital in a complete panic, they knew something was wrong, but none of the boys would listen. Now Kyle was in the hospital, and there was no guarantee that he was going to be okay, they didn't know how badly he was hurt or even what happened although all of the girls had a fair idea who did it. There was just something not right with Mason and Duke.

Denny was staring out the window with tears in her eyes, sure all the girls loved Kyle, but it was different with Denny her and Kyle were best friends. She was so close to him, and he always opened up to her, well until this had all gone down, maybe if she was there for him earlier then this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if she had pushed the matter earlier on that, he was acting weird. Maybe if she made him tell her what was wrong then maybe he would be okay. The other girls notice that something was wrong, Bianca turns to Denny while Ricky keeps driving and smiles at Denny.

"Den, it'll be okay," Bianca reassures the younger women. Se knew that Denny are Kyle were extremely close. She also knew that Denny would be blaming herself for not realizing that Kyle felt unsafe sooner.

"I could have done something Bee; I could have realized that something was wrong sooner, I could have made him talk I could have.." Denny starts only to be interrupted by Bianca.

"This is not your fault Den," Bianca reassures the younger women.

"What if it was Mason, what if he knew something like this was going to happen. I should have known that something was going on if that was the case." Denny cries lightly. She couldn't lose Kyle he meant far too much to her.

"Den you can't blame yourself. If it was Mason there is no guarantee that Kyle would have told you what was going wrong, he is so secretive." Bianca tries to reassure Denny again.

"But he's different with me, ever since Phoebe left he has been different with me." Denny exclaims loudly.

"He's still Kyle. He loves you and trusts you, he just probably thought that it was far too big to tell." Bianca smiles lightly at Denny. They all had their suspicions that deep down Kyle had some secrets that he wouldn't share with them no matter how hard they pushed, that was just how Kyle was. Although they never imagined that they would be this dark.

"Do you guys think that it was Mason?" Ricky asks as she stops at a red light she turns to Bianca, all of the girls were suspicious of Kyles twin, but she was wondering whether Mason would be that evil.

"I don't know I mean I know that we all had our suspicions but would he go that far, would he hurt Kyle that bad," Bianca replies as she turns back and checks that Denny is okay.

"I don't know; I thought that he was great when we first meet him but now there is just something about him, there's something not right," Denny replies. Kyle had changed as soon as his brother, and his friend had arrived. There had to be something going on. There had to be!

The boys ran through the hospital doors and immediately ran to their other halves. Holding them tight they look around to see if they can see Nate.

"Have you seen him yet?" Heath asks as he kisses the top of Bianca's head, he was worried sick for his little brother. He hadn't been the best big brother to him lately, even calling him a loser behind his back, what kind of brother was he? He needed Kyle to get better, and when he did, he was going to be a much better brother to him.

"No, Nate said it wouldn't be long though," Bianca replies, looking at the door hoping that it would open soon, she needed to know that Kyle was okay. He had to be okay, He was apart of this family, and this family needed each other.

"I just got him back," Mason mumbles lightly, trying to hide his smile as much as he can, he didn't know if Kyle was going to make it, it didn't look hopeful, he had done a lot of damage. But even if he did pull out of it, he would never tell anyone what if he knew that was good for him.

"It'll be alright mate." Heath smiles lightly at Mason, utterly unaware that he was the reason that his little brother was in there.

"Brax!" Nate calls as he walks out and sees the family standing around it a big group. "Okay he is stable, He has suffered no brain damage to the hits to his head, We managed to stop some internal bleeding that was caused by the stabbing the occurred, however, there is a problem with his kidneys. Kyle is going to need a kidney transfer." Nate sighs, he hated this part of his job, suer Kyle wasn't dead, that was the worst part but this wasn't much better, hearing that someone that you love is in need for a transfer wasn't good news, and although they had specialists there was no guarantee that Kyle would make it and everyone knew it.

"I'll get tested." Brax replies quickly before anyone else can, he wanted it to be him that saved his little brother. It was his job!

"Mason, are you going to get tested?" Denny asks staring at Mason wanting to know his answer.

Mason looks up abruptly. Unsure of how to answer. He wanted his brother dead! If he were a match, they would all expect that he would want to save his brother's life so Mason knew that he would have to say yes and then Kyle would live, but if he said no to being tested, then they would all get suspicious and then all his hard work would crumble. What was he going to do?


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to FrankElza for reading over this it really means a lot. Sorry, it has taken me so long to update I have been really busy!**

 _Previously_

 _"Mason, are you going to get tested?" Denny asks staring at Mason wanting to know his answer._

 _Mason looks up abruptly. Unsure of how to answer. He wanted his brother dead! If he were a match they would all expect that he would want to save his brother's life so he would have to say yes and then Kyle would live but if he said no then they would all get extremely suspicious and them all his hard work would crumble. What was he going to do?_

Now

"Ummm I can't I got in a massive fight while I was in prison and I lost a lot of function in my right kidney, if that had not have happened then I would get tested..." Mason lies and starts to choke up slightly. "I want to help my brother!" He cries slightly, still fooling Heath and Casey but the others didn't buy it.

"I'm sorry bro, look we'll all get tested so that we have a bigger chance of saving him." Heath proposes, he still thought that Mason was a great guy. He believed that it was horrible that he couldn't help his little brother who he obviously wanted to save.

Brax glares at Mason and Duke, how had he not seen it before? These boys were not what they seemed but sadly there was still no proof, Kyle had to get better so that he could tell him the truth about Mason and his best friend.

"Yea, I guess it's alright Mason. I mean you would help him if you could right?" Brax sighs lightly having a little sarcastic tone, not enough for Mason to realize though.

"Of course, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little brother. I care about him too much." Mason mumbles as he looks at his hands, just looking at him made Brax feel sick, he was so good at playing the innocent card. Was he also cruel to Kyle or has he only been cruel while he's been here? If he has always been like this Brax wondered what he had done to Kyle in the past.

"Denny, can I have a word?" Brax asks. Denny was Kyle's best friend, and she was the one that was closest to him out of the whole family, she would be the best one to get to talk to him about what was going on, and this time he would listen.

Denny who was hugging Casey looks up at Brax and nods her head lightly wondering what Brax wanted. She leans up and kisses her boyfriend not the cheek before following Brax. "Hey, Brax, what's up?" She asks, she was still slightly annoyed with Brax and the other boys as well for ignoring all their concerns, but they all had to be there for each other during this ordeal.

"I'm listening now, tell me your concerns about Mason and Duke?" Brax whispers not wanting anyone to hear the conversation that they are having. If Mason heard he would either talk his way out of it or maybe even hurt Denny to try and keep his secret.

Denny looks behind her and Brax making sure that there was no one coming from any direction. "Kyle has just been acting different ever since Mason arrived; he hasn't been talking to me about what is going on in his life which really concerns me, he has been having nightmares, Ricky and Bianca said that he freaked out when they told him that Mason would be taking care of him! It just doesn't make sense. Something is going on, I'm sure of it!" Denny blurts out; it finally felt nice to talk about this to one of the boys and actually to have them listen.

"So you think that Kyle is scared of Mason?" Brax asks, putting all the pieces together that Denny was telling him and coming to the conclusion that Kyle might be scared of his brother.

"Yea I do, it's the only thing that makes sense to me," Denny explains. Kyle must be scared of his brother, what else could it be?

"Hmmm, It just seems so weird, why would he be scared of Mason and what would Mason have done to make Kyle so scared of him? It just doesn't make sense. Brothers are meant to be there for each other and not hurt each other!" Brax hisses. He had never been so frustrated in his life! He wanted to know what was going on so that he could fix it.

"Not all brothers are like that Brax, some are evil and I get the feeling that Mason is one of those brothers." Denny sighs as tears fall lightly from her eyes. She was so scared for Kyle, Brax notices her tears and pulls her into a hug.

"It's going to be alright Den. Look even though there is no proof yet I will keep a close eye on Mason because I do have a feeling that you guys are right." Brax sighs lightly. He needed Denny to know that she had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks, Brax." Denny smiles, it felt good to know that even though Mason wasn't going to get caught right away that Brax would be there to make sure that Mason didn't do anything to hurt Kyle.

"Guys, it's time to get the tests done!" Heath calls to Brax and Denny, they both start to walk over, but Brax pulls Denny back.

"You're not getting tested Den, Kyle isn't going to like the fact that any of us are thinking about donating let alone you, you're his best friend he will go nuts if he gets the kidney from you, he'll probably refuse it." Brax sighs, he knew how much Denny meant to Kyle, and he knew that Kyle wouldn't want Denny to put herself in any danger, she was too important to him. Especially after Phoebe.

"Brax no! I have to get tested! What if none of you are a match, I don't want him to be on a long waiting list!" Denny protests. She had to help Kyle; she couldn't just sit there and wait.

"Den, we're family. One of us is bound to be a match." Brax smiles lightly trying to reassure the young girl that everything was going to be okay.

"I don't know Brax; I want to help Kyle." Denny sighs wanting nothing more than to help Kyle.

"The way that you can help is just to be there for Kyle, just look after him so that when he wakes up, you can be there for him." Brax sighs, he knew that Denny was stubborn, but she had to see that Kyle wouldn't want to get his kidney from his best friend he was going to be mad enough when he found out that he got it from any of them.

"Of course I'll be there for him." Denny smiles lightly, she still wanted to donate but she that Brax was right and that it wouldn't sit well with Kyle if it were her that gave him the kidney. Kyle loved his family, and he wouldn't want any of them to put themselves in danger at least if it was one of his brothers then they could tell him just to shut up and deal with it.

"Okay then, you go keep an eye on him while we all get tested." Brax smiles down at Denny knowing that Denny was one of the people Kyle would want to see when he eventually woke up.

Denny smiles lightly at Brax and makes her way into Kyles hospital room and sits in the chair beside Kyles hospital bed and grips his hand in her own. "Please, Ky wake up." She whispers as she runs her hands through his hair.

Mason and Duke stood outside the doorway and stared in. "If he wakes up he'll tell on you, you know that right, he will what to get rid of us as soon as possible. We should get out while we can." Duke whispers into Mason's ear. He didn't think that Mason would want to go back to prison and if Kyle talked then, that's precisely where they would end up, there or the morgue. Kyle's brothers seemed that they would do anything to get back at those who have hurt their family.

"Na, he won't talk, and if he does we'll lie and say that he's delusional then we'll kill him and then we'll run," Mason whispers back and pulls him in the room with Denny. "How is he?" He asks her.

"He's not good obviously," Denny grunts not even looking up at them. She couldn't shake the feeling that these guys had done something Kyle and she didn't also want to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"We can looks after him for a while if you want to sleep." Mason sighs, all he needed was about three minutes to finish off his brother, all he had to do was to hold a pillow on his face for long enough.

"No thanks, I'll be the person he will want to see when he wakes up," Denny explains. She knew that Brax was right and with saying that she was the one that Kyle would want to see when he wakes up.

"I'm his twin." Mason barks, all he wanted was to get his brother alone.

"So what I know him more than you do?" Denny glares. She knew Kyle better than anyone especially Mason.

"I'm his blood." Mason glares unable to control himself. He had to keep a low profile and arguing with his brothers best friend wasn't a good way to do that.

"I'm his best friend!" Denny glares back but gets a shock as Kyle squeezes her hand. "Ky!"

Mason and Duke look at each other quickly before racing over to Kyle to pretend to care if he's alright. "Hey Bud, you alright?" Mason asks.

"It's going to be okay mate," Duke mumbles softly. The two of them thought that they were doing a pretty good job at hiding the truth, but Denny, however, saw right through them.

"Mason, go and get everyone else. Duke go and get Nate." Denny instructs. She wanted them both out so that she could try and talk to Kyle.

Mason and Duke glare at her, they knew that Denny would try to talk to Kyle if they went away.

"I thought that you cared about him, so if you really do, you will get help." Denny glares at the two of them wanting nothing more than the two of them to get out.

Mason and Duke were about to argue, but both decided that it was better for both of them if they just agree to it as it wouldn't help if they add more suspicions on top of them, Kyle might be too scared to say anything anyway. They quickly exit the room going to get everyone as fast as possible.

Denny turns to Kyle and runs her hand down his face in an attempt to make him as calm as possible. "Please Kyle we will help you, Brax will help you, so please squeeze my hand if Mason and Duke did this to you," Denny whispers in Kyle's ear and grasps Kyle's hand in her own waiting for a reply.

Kyle's eyes open slightly, and Denny can see the fear in them, he was obviously scared of something.

"Kyle please, we will help you. Just tell me." Denny pleads. She had to know.

Suddenly the door opens, and everyone comes running in and just as Nate approaches the bed and Denny was about to remove her hand from Kyle's he grasps it lightly looking at her gently and gives a small nod one only Denny could see.


End file.
